She Came With A Horse Trailer
by KiraKenvor
Summary: Kimber Wood has left everything she has ever known in order to find a place to call home for herself and her trusty steed, Tucker. She never figured that a town like Tulsa, Oklahoma with a group of seven rowdy greaser boys would end up being the exact place she was looking for all along. Sodapop/OC pairing R&R please! Rated T for cursing
1. Welcome to Tulsa, Oklahoma

The road seemed to be endless, the night drug on forever, the highway stretched into Nirvana. My little blue pick-up drove steadily along at sixty-five miles an hour pulling a slightly rusted once-was white, one horse trailer behind it. It would only be another hour or so before I would be pulling into Tulsa, Oklahoma but the night was getting to me, I had been driving for fifteen hours straight from my last stop in Arkansas. I wished Tulsa would show up soon and hopefully had a barn or somewhere where I could keep the gelding stowed away in the trailer pulling behind me. He was on the smaller side, only 14.1 hands high, stocky, but loyal. He was coal black, the only white on him was a fat diamond shaped snip on his mussel, he had a thick curly mane that hung down to his chest and a tail equally thick and curly that barely touched the ground. Ah, the beauty of the mustang.

It wasn't long before I passed a sign that read 'Welcome to Tulsa, Oklahoma' whichI was glad for, I was getting twitchy from driving for so long and I was sure Tucker was too, I would hate to have to stand in a small one horse trailer for fifteen hours straight. I drove until I reached a small barn as the sun was coming up; I saw several ranch hands piling hay bales into a small trailer attached to a grey four-wheeler. The gravel crumpled under the truck as I cameto a stop and got out, the people there all looked up as I walked up.

"Hi," I said walking up to an older man; he smiled under his cowboy hat. "Hi, uh I was wondering if you guys do boarding… I came from Arkansas with my horse and I don't have anywhere to keep him."

The old man chuckled. "Of course we do boarding, Little Lady," he said holding out a wrinkled, old hand. "I'm Dan White."

"Kimber Wood," I greeted taking his old hand in my small, seventeen year old one.

"So your horse, he's not a stallion is he?" he asked. "We have several mares here and I can't let them be bred if their owners aren't wanting it."

I laughed lightly. "Tucker's gelded." I said. "He won't be knocking up any girls tonight."

Dan laughed an old laugh that sounded slightly like coughing. "Good, well, let the old boy out."

I nodded. "Thanks so much, Mr. White." I said as I went and undid the latch and opened the door, I looked up and saw a big, black horsebutt. "Hey, get out." I said as the gelding looked over then backed out. Dan hobbled over looking over Tucker.

"He doesn't have any bad habits does he?" He asked.

"Nope," I said patting his neck. "He's good, I don't even have a halter and lead on and he's staying right here."

"Good point," He said. "Well go ahead and take him to the pasture we can go work everything out in the office."

I smiled. "Thanks." I grabbed a hold of Tucker's mane and vaulted onto his back.

After taking him out to the pasture and working out a boarding fee with Dan, he let me leave my trailer there.

"Hey, Dan." I said as the older man looked up. "Is there a gas station anywhere close?"

"There's a DX station in town," He said. "Just go up this street here and you'll find it easy."

"Thanks." I said and got in the truck starting the engine. It only took a few minutes before I saw the DX station. I drove up to the gas pump and got out.

"Here," Someone said from behind me. "Let me help you."

I loked over and saw a guy about my age with a blue DX shirt and hat. "Uh, it's okay I got it."

He smiled. "It's my job, Miss…" He said fishing for a name.

"Kimber," I smiled and held out my hand. "Kimber Wood."

"That's an original name."

"Yeah, my parents were hippies." I said leaning against the truck as he got the gas pump and put it in the truck clicking it so the gas started to fill up.

"Eh, my name's Sodapop Curtis," He said leaning against the truck next to me.

"Sodapop?" I said raising an eyebrow. Admittedly, he was cute, even movie star handsome but from what I see all these girls giving him the googily eyes as they walk by he's quite the catch here in Tulsa, but I personally didn't find myself attracted to him, maybe because he was too pretty or maybe he'd just be too easy to lose. I wasn't sure. "That's an original name."

"Yeah," He said. "My parents were original people. I even have a brother named Ponyboy."

"Ponyboy?" I asked."You're parents like horses a lot or something?" I asked jokingly.

"Must have." He laughed. I noticed immediately that he was talking about them in the past tense; I wondered vaguely if he didn't talk to them anymore or something ormaybe they died, which would be terrible. "You don't look like a Soc or a Greaser; you must not be from around here."

"What and what?" I asked confused.

Sodapop laughed. "Socs are the rich kids, the ones that have mustangs and corvettes, they get any and everything they want-"

"By the way you talk about them I have a feeling you're not one of them." I said as the tank filled, Sodapop took out the hose and put it back.

"Not even a little," He said. "Let's go inside so we can get the receipt."

I nodded. "So what's a greaser?" I asked as Sodapop opened the door letting me in first.

"A Greaser are the poor kids; a lot of us wear leather jackets and grease our hair back. We're also the trouble makers, the drop-outs; most of us have it hard at home." He said as he walked behind the counter as the receipt printed out, he looked at it. "That'll be fifteen dollars." He said, I nodded hand pulled out my wallet handing him the cash.

"Ah," I said.

"So where are you from?" He asked.

"I'm from all over," I said. "But my birthplace is Colorado; I've lived in almost every state."

"Why ya move so much?" He asked as I walked down the aisles browsing for food as he walked with me, which after being alone for a while I didn't mind the company.

"My dad changed hisjob so much that we never really had a chance to stay in one place." I said."But when I turned sixteen I got myself a truck and trailer and decided to see what was out there; some place I could call a home. I just came from Arkansas with my horse, Tucker."

"You brought a horse with you?" He asked a little surprised. "That couldn't have been easy- or cheap."

"Eh, it wasn't so bad," I said picking up a bag of chips. "Just had to watch my back at the gas stations for creepers."

Soda grinned. "Well I hope I'm not a creeper."

I laughed out loud at that. "No," I said. "You're too sweet looking to be a creeper."

"Thanks." He said with a smile. "So how long are you here in Tulsa?"

"Depends." I said vaguely.

"On?"

"How much I like ithere." I replied walking passed him and looked at the drinks.

"Oh." He said. "Well do you have a place to stay?"

I shrugged. "Well this man named Dan White is letting me keep my horse at his barn for a while; I kind of just figured I'd sleep in the trailer."

Sodapop looked shocked. "Sleep in a horse trailer?"

"Yeah," I said going to grab a Pepsi. "I've been doing it since I left my parents' house last year."

"You're only seventeen?" He asked. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." I said as we walked up to the counter as he rang up the chips and the Pepsi. "Quit looking so shocked." I said smirking slightly.

"Well if you need a place to stay you can crash on our couch," He offered. "I'm sure my brother, Darry, won't mind."

I smiled. "Thanks but my mommy always told me to not go to stranger's houses no matter how much chocolate they said they'd give you." I smirked as I paid him when another guy came out wearing the same DX shirt asSodapop.

"Hey Soda," He said looking down. "There's a car pulling in go help- well hello." He said smiling at me, I thought he had a missing front tooth but turns out they're just not straight.

"Hi," I said smirking.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing," he said leaning over the counter. "You doing anything tonight,Baby?"

I smiled sweetly at him leaning over the counter."Unfortunately I am," I said then paused for half a second. "Baby." I smirkedthen stood straight.

"Steve," Sodapop said punching his arm. "Leave her alone."

This other guy just laughed. "Go help them, Soda." He said offhandedly pointing to the door. Soda sighed and mouthed an _'I'm sorry'_ as he walked out the doorhelping a girl in a corvette. "I'm Steve Randle."

"Oh," I said. "So not all people from Oklahoma are named after a beverage or a horse, huh?" I said teasingly.

"Nope!" He grinned.

"I'm Kimber, by theway." I said opening my chips and popped one in my mouth.

"Well hello, Miss Kimber." He said reaching across the counter pushing my dark brown locks out ofmy grey eyes. I raised an eyebrow but let him do it. In a few minutes Soda cameback with the girl following him.

"You're pretty cute for a greaser," She said with a plastic smile. I rolled my eyes. "You're Sodapop Curtis, ain't ya?"

"Mhmm," he said widening his eyes momentarily at Steve, obviously annoyed.

"So anyways, as I was saying. My family and I are going to California and we will go to the beach! I even bought a new swimsuit!"

"That'll be ten dollars." Soda said ignoring everything she was saying.

She put her purse on the table and fished for her wallet, after about a minute she pulled it out and gave him a twenty, as he took it she purposefully made their hands touch and didn't let go immediately letting their hands linger together. She pulled away and smiled as he looked down avoiding eye contact with the girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was pretty but it was obvious he wasn't interested. He handed her the change without another word, I was slightly surprised considering how talkative he was with me.

"So, Soda," She said twirling her curled hair around her finger. "I was thinking, I mean I know we're from totally opposite sides of the tracks but maybe we could catch a movie sometime."

"I can't stand movies," Soda said shifting his weight. "I don't have the attention span to watch them."

"Maybe dinner sometime?" She asked hopefully. I groaned loudly throwing my head back slightly causing Soda, Steve and the rich girl to look over at me.

"Look, Sweetie," I said leaning against the counter uninterested. "I'm sure you're a very nice girl and you're pretty and yadda yadda, but I hate to break it to you but you see, my pal, Soda, here…" I gave a sympathetic look. "He's just not that into you."

She gawked. Her mouth dropped as she turned to Soda confused. "How? What?"

"Look," I said walking over to her other side so that I was standing in between Soda and her."The signs are all there, he didn't even try to make conversation with you. I honestly barely heard his voice, I mainly just heard yours and when you asked him to go to the movie he shifted his weight which wouldn't be a big deal but I could tell he was uncomfortable and losing his patience and the fact that youkept rubbing it in his face that he was a greaser which isn't a bad thing but it's how high and mighty you said it with the 'you're pretty cute for a greaser' and the 'I know were from totally opposite sides of the tracks'thing."

The blonde girl looked completely stunned while Steve and Soda were trying to hide smirks. "Who are you anyways?"

"Elvis Presley." I answered as Steve started cracking up. The blonde girl looked furious now.

"I meant your real name."

"Johnny Cash." I answered with the first thing that came to mind.

The girl looked beyond angry now. "I'd have a better shot with Soda then you would, Hood."

"Oh," I said in monotone. "Look who can rhyme."

Steve laughed again as Soda was grinning. "I like this chick, Soda!" Steve said in between laughing.

Soda laughed a little and nodded his agreement as he watched us again. The blondie huffed stamping her foot as she left the DX. "Nice!" Soda said once the door shut holding his hand up for a high five, I laughed and high fived him. "I didn't know Coloradoans were so fiery."

I shrugged. "Eh, it must be the altitude difference or something."

"Thanks though," Hesaid. "That's Rachel and she's kind of out there." He said twirling his index finger around next to his head. The universal sign for crazy. I laughed.

"No prob."

"So you're sure you want to sleep in the trailer?" He asked. "It's the least I can do for helping me."

I watched him for a moment. "Alright," I said, even I had to admit a couch sounded better than a trailer. "But no funny business, Curtis."

He held his hands up innocently. "No funny business."

I smiled. "Great."

"I get off work at five thirty if you want you can meet me here and I can show you the way to my house."

"Alright," I said as a few guys came in browsing through the aisles. "I'll see you then."

He nodded and smiled. I grabbed my Pepsi and chips returningto my truck and got inside starting the engine. Oklahoma was hot and humid but maybe it wouldn't be… so bad to stick around a while. They might even have rodeos or something I could enter with Tucker. I drove back to the barn and parked next to my trailer. I got out and pulled my hair into a bun on the top of my head not caring what people thought of me, I walked out to the pasture where I left Tucker and found him grazing with two chestnut mares and a bay yearling colt following one of the mares. I whistled and Tucker's head shot up before nickering and trotting over.

"Hey bud," I said climbing the gate and onto his back. I hugged him around the neck as he plodded along in the pasture until we came to a shady tree and Tucker laid down. Iclimbed off his back and sat down next to his chest as he nibbled on the grass. I felt my eyes droop as I brought my arms around my midsection and my knees to my chest.


	2. SkinSuit

I woke up to someone shaking my leg lightly, my eyes opened to find a girl about twelve with a pair of blonde pigtails. I sat up and rubbed my eyes finding I had apparently fallen asleep but Tucker hadn't moved.

"Hi," I grumbled lightly as I heard a slight snoring next to me, I laughed seeing Tucker sleeping.

"What are you doing?"She asked.

"Uh, I fell asleep." I said crossing my legs. "Hey what time is it?"

"I think it's five o'clock or so." She said.

I stood up. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said."Grandpa said to come get you because he thought the other horses might kick you."

"Oh thanks," I said as Tucker woke up and got up shaking his head. The girl nodded and walked back up to the small house. I grabbed a handful of black horse hair and swung up on Tucker, I clicked my tongue as we loped up to the gate, I slid off and kissed the mustang's nose. "I'll come see you in the morning, K?"

Tucker snorted but walked slowly back to the other horses that were turned out. I got in my truck and drove to the DX station where I saw two figures waiting by the pump. I pulled up seeing it was Soda and Steve.

"You're late," Soda said calmly as Steve blew out a breath of smoke. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"Sorry, I fell asleep." I admitted. "A long day of driving does that to ya."

"No worries." He said. "Just follow me."

I nodded as he got in a little Chevy and drove down the street ;I was beginning to worry about my sanity. I barely knew this guy and I had agreed to stay at his house with his two other brothers. As we drove down the street with my little blue truck following his little car the houses seemed to be getting in worse condition as we continued down the road. I had a sudden feeling that this was a bad idea, this was the kind of neighborhood you hear about people getting mugged and stabbed. We pulled up to a house with a chain linked fence and Soda and Steve got out, I took a deep breath. I looked over in the passenger seat and saw my maple wood bow and a quiver full of arrows. Maybe I should take them in case these guys were going to try something funny but then again they're only seventeen maybe eighteen at the most. It wasn't like he was some fat old pervert. I turned off the car, grabbed my backpack that carried my clothes and other feminine ... things and got out, my worn dark blue converse crunching the rocks beneath me as I walked up to the two taller boys.

"This is it," Soda said with a smile, I hadn't noticed before but he kind of had a little bit of a lisp when he talked. Maybe not a lisp but he slurred his S's together, in a way it was kind of cute but that doesn't mean I think _he's _cute. Which he's attractive yes, but I couldn't see myself falling for a guy like Sodapop Curtis. Especially since I just came here to Tulsa, I don't believe in love at first sight. Honestly I think that's just a bunch of bull, love at first sight is infatuation. You can't love someone without knowing who they are, their values, nothing. It was ridiculous. My friend from Phoenix, Arizona was like that. She dated someone and the same day she would tell them that she loved him it drove me crazy. You don't sound cute when you say you love someone the day you meet them, it's creepy and it makes you sound like those crazy-obsessed kind of girls.

"Kimber?" Soda asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked glancing up at him. "Oh, sorry. I do that sometimes, go off in my own little world."

Soda chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Sweets."

I rose an eyebrow at him. "Sweets?" I asked as we walked up the steps and to the screen door.

"How about Dollface?"

"No." I said with a grin.

"Babe?"

"Nice try."

"Cupcake?"

_'Oh sure, butter me up before you kill me...'_

I gave him a look. "You've got to be kidding right?"

He laughed. "Don't worry, I am." He opened the door revealing at least five or six boys ranging from maybe fourteen years old to twenty. I immediately regretted this.

_'Yep. I'm definately going to be raped, stabbed then thrown into a ditch in a skin suit.' _I thought as I looked over at one of the boys who looked maybe eighteen or nineteen, he had dark brown hair and equally dark eyes. A cigarette hung from his lips as he leaned against the door frame of the kitchen. He gave me the creeps. If any of them would kill me I had my bets that it would be that guy.

"Who's the broad?" He asked. I glared at him about to say a snarky come-back when my concious kicked in.

_'Skinsuit, Kimber, you do not want to end up cut into fifteen peices stuffed in your own skinsuit. Do not say anything snarky, this guy will eat you for breakfast.' _But apparently my mouth had a mind of it's own.

"Who you calling broad, Pal?" I heard myself ask.

_'Oh my god, Kimber, SHUT THE HELL UP!' _I pleaded with myself as the guy gave me a death glare as he stalked over to me.

"What did you say?" He asked dangerously.

_'Skinsuit, Kim!'_ I thought but once again my mouth wouldn't take my mind's advice.

"I said, I'm not a broad," My voice said this time my voice quieter as I backed away from the guy who I was nearly certain would burn me with a lighter.

He laughed which his laugh made me think he was unintelligant but who was I to judge? Oh right I was already judging him. Skinsuit guy. "Look at this little one! She thinks she's tuff."

Soda stepped up then. "Come on, Dally leave her alone." He said calmly.

The skinsuit guy just huffed as he blew his cigarette smoke in my face. "Sure thing, Soda." He said before stalking off out the door. I felt myself sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that," Soda said. "Dally's kind of hard to get along with. He's a good guy once you get to know him it's just the getting to know him part that's tricky."

"I see," I said. I figured I'd probably be safest with Soda, he didn't look threatening and he didn't seem violent but you never know maybe he could be the guy I should be worrying about skinning me alive and shoving me in my own skinsuit.

_'Alright, Kim, shut up about the skinsuit.'_ I thought to myself.

"Alrighty everybody, this is Kimber Wood." Soda said as one guy who looked to be made soley of muscles came out from the kitchen. He looked to be about twenty or so and yet another guy who intimidated me.

_'This guy could be the one to dig the ditch to bury me in.'_ I thought.

"Kimber," Soda said "This is Two-Bit Matthews,"

_'These people really need to come up with better names around here, jeez.' _I thought. Two-Bit looked to be about eighteen, he was on the shorter side though. Five-four at most with light brown- almost blonde hair with blue eyes, he was stocky and wore a Mickey Mouse shirt as he sat in front of the TV with a beer in hand and a peice of chocolate cake on a plate. He smiled and stood up to greet me. I got the feeling that he was kind of crazy and possibly a kleptomaniac when he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Dollface." He said and winked. I smirked as he kissed my hand. "Can I interest you in a beer?"

_'Sure get me wasted so you can kill me.'_ I thought offhandedly then mentally slapped myself. _'Kim shut yourself up. Please.'_

"No thanks," I said. "Maybe later."

He nodded and returned to his spot in front of the TV, which I found he was watching Mickey Mouse. I smirked, an eighteen year old watching Mickey Mouse. How cute. I don't think he'd be the one to kill me, maybe he'd just be the drunk guy who laughs at nothing.

"This is Johnny Cade," Soda said motioning towards a dark skinned kid who looked no older then fourteen but he was probably something like sixteen, he had a scar across his cheek and bruises on his hands and cheeks. He looked fidgety and flighty, much like a puppy who had been kicked one too many times.

_'I can take this pip-squeek.'_ I thought _'Or maybe they're using this kid as practice.'_

"Over there is my older brother, Darry," Soda said.

_'Ah, the guy who's going to dig the ditch. Gotcha.'_ I didn't have much to say about him other then he was huge. His arms were like the size of tree trunks... okay so that's an exaggeration but still. He'll be the one to dig the ditch or possibly be the one to snap my neck.

"And that's my little brother, Ponyboy."

_'Ah. Horseface._'I thought but he looked like he would run away from any girl who tried to talk to him, he looked sweet though and thoughtful. Like everytime you looked at him you could see the wheels in his head turning, I could tell he was always thinking, maybe it was the innocent look in his eyes or maybe his boyish features. Either way I was sure I wouldn't have to worry about him, that or he'd be the mastermind behind my imminent death. _'Get a hold of yourself, Wood! Who says they're even going to hurt you anyways?'_

"The blockhead who walked out was Dallas Winston," Soda said. "He's really the only one you have to watch yourself around. He's kind of rough around the edges."

_'Yeah. My future murderer. Lovely.'_ I was beginning to think I should have stayed in the horse trailer.

"And you've already met Steve."

_'Yeah the flirty one, he's going to be the one to distract me while skinsuit guy stabs me.' _

I just smiled lightly and waved. "Is it alright if I go take a shower?" I asked. I needed to get away from all these boys and relax for a minute. They really did seem nice, well minus that Dally character. He's a creep but other then that they all seem like normal people. Even if three out of the seven are named oddly. Seriously? Who names their kid Sodapop and Ponyboy? And I hope that Two-Bit is some kind of nickname because that's ridiculous but I guess he seems like the kind of person who always has to have his two-bits in everything.

"Yeah," Soda said. "Follow me." I prayed he wasn't going to lead me down some dark hallway and stab me but I followed him anyways. "Are you alright? You seemed really talkative this morning."

"Eh just nervous I guess," I said. "I've never stayed with so many boys before." That wasn't all a lie.

"Well you don't have to worry about anything," He said with a sweet smile. "We're all pretty down to earth."

I let out a nervous laugh. "Okay, can I ask you a serious question?" I asked as we stopped in front of a door.

He gave a concerned look. "Only if you want a serious answer." He said.

I stared at him for a second or two trying to figure out how to ask what I wanted to ask. "You guys aren't going to like, you know, rape me, stab me, skin me, cut me into fifteen peices put me in my own skinsuit and throw me in a ditch are you?" I asked. _'Did I really just ask that?... by the look on his face.. yep, I definately did just ask that but honestly it would be so easy. Horseface would be the one who made up the whole thing, Flirty-Boy would be the one to flirt to keep my mind away from skinsuit guy while the Carbonated Beverage would distract me with his godly-ness while Muscleman would be out back digging the ditch, Skinsuit Guy would stab me while I was distracted by Carbonated Beverage and his trusty side-kick Flirty-Boy, Two-Bit would laugh and drink another beer while Twitchy would well... twitch.' _

"Uh," Soda said confused then laughed hysterically, I looked around awkwardly.

"Hey! It's a valid question!" I said defensively.

After Soda stopped laughing long enough to make a promise that "No we aren't going to kill you and bury you in a ditch, Kimber." But then he started laughing again.


	3. Not Who I Made You Out To Be

I didn't actually take a shower; instead I opted for a bath. I was sore and stiff from sitting in a car all day, I had been here at the Curtis house for little more than an hour and so far I wasn't dead yet. That's a good sign. I heard the sound of Mickey Mouse playing in the background and a high pitched crackle of a laugh which made me laugh involuntarily it had to be Two-Bit's laugh, and he seems like the crazy one honestly.

I took a deep breath before pushing myself under the water while my legs danged over the side of the tub lazily. I resurfaced after a few seconds to wash my hair and get out. I wrapped and dried my hair somewhat and wrapped the towel around my small but curvy frame and cracked the door open slightly peeking out the door. I saw no one but heard small laughs from the living room and shut the door locking it again; I bent down and sifted through the black backpack I had brought with me that held my clothes. I pulled out a pair of green pajama pants with horses on them and a white tank top that read 'Greeley Stampede 1962' over the chest. I shook out my hair deciding to let it air dry, I let it down and it fell over my chest in a thick mass down to my ribs. A knock came to the door startling me.

"Hey are you done in there yet, Doll?" Two-Bit's voice asked. "I have to pee!"

I sighed and grabbed my things shoving them in my bag before unlocking the door and came face to face with the kleptomaniac, he gave me a drunk smile.

"Sorry," I said.

"Don't worry about it!" He said smiling as he passed me and walked into the bathroom not bothering to shut the door before he unzipped his pants.

"Okay then. Awkward." I said to myself laughing a little to myself before walking out into the living room nervously; Soda looked up from the couch.

"Hey Kim," He said tiredly then patted the spot next to him. "Take a seat."

I smiled and sat down awkwardly between him and Flirty-Boy... what was his name? Steve I think. I set my backpack down by my feet as the group was transfixed by what I think was Popeye but none of them made any move that would make me think they were going to kill me. I turned to Soda who was holding his head up in his hand as he was drifting off to sleep. "Hey Soda," I said quietly, he glanced over. "Thanks for helping me out today."

He smiled sweetly. "Well it's better than being alone out there, it can get pretty rough. Especially with the Socs, and since you're really pretty they'll want to... well you know." He said sitting up straighter.

"Cut me up and put me in a skinsuit?" I asked when Steve laughed out loud.

"You have issues, Miss." He said, Soda must have told him what I asked earlier. I just laughed along with him.

"Hey man. You try to come in a house full of boys that you don't even know." I said bringing my legs up to the side sitting on my hip.

"Touché." Steve said before taking a sip of his beer. I just smiled as Two-Bit came out with a long piece of toilet paper following him from his pants. I fought back a laugh and tapped Soda as Two-Bit sat down looking as if he was trying not to laugh, Soda gave me a confused look until I pointed to Two-Bit's new tail. Soda laughed.

"Hey Two-Bit," He said. "You didn't wipe well enough."

I laughed at that, were boys always so gross? Two-Bit looked at the toilet paper as if he had never noticed it before.

"Aw man." He said pulling it out of his butt crack; I couldn't help but laugh even though it was disgusting on all levels. "Well I have to blow my nose anyway." He then took the part that was shoved in his crack and blew his nose earning 'ewws' and 'that's gross, man' from all the guys as well as me.

"That's disgusting." I laughed.

"Yeah, Two, where's your manners? We have a lady here tonight!"

"Oh I'm sure you and Steve have done worse with Evie and Sandy."

I glanced over at the two. I didn't know Soda had a girl and I bet she would be pissed to find he offered to another girl, who wasn't her, to stay the night at his place… unless she has this weird, creepy fetish… An uncomfortable look flashed over Soda but it soon disappeared, I gave a sympathetic look to him then noticed all the guys were watching me. I felt something drop in my lap and looked down seeing it was the toilet paper that Two-Bit shoved up his ass and blew his nose. I let out a scream kicking it off.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" I screamed successfully kicked it off in seconds as the guys laughed.

"Oh sorry, Sweetheart!" Two-Bit said laughing. Yep that weird crackle of a laugh was Two-Bit's. I shuttered.

"That's nasty, man." I said curling back up and wrapping my arms around my waist. Two-Bit laughed going back to watching TV.

It was now seven and all of the other boys went home leaving me with Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy. (Yes I actually learned their names!) I got up from my spot on the couch stirring Soda who had started dozing off. He looked over at me with a tired curiosity. "I'll be back... I'm going to go feed my horse."

Soda nodded. "I'll come with you," He offered standing up; I hadn't noticed that he was a lot taller than I was; I only came to the bottom of his ear. "It's not safe to be roaming around at night especially-"

"If you're a girl, you said that before." I said with a small smile.

"Or a guy for that matter." He said.

"Alright, you can come." I said calmly. "But no funny business."

"I already promised this already, Kimber." Soda said sweetly as we walked out the door with him leading the way, I took a quick glance over Soda and didn't see any guns or knives in his pockets so I felt safer. It got uncomfortably quiet as we walked to the car. I grabbed my bow and arrows debating where to put them to make room for Soda to sit in the passenger seat.

"Whoa what's that?" Soda asked interested. I smiled.

"It's a long bow," I answered proudly. "When I am on the road I usually pull off onto a dirt road or something. I barely have any money, which I'm amazed I was able to buy the gas and chips and stuff at the DX this morning... but anyway I use it to hunt when I can't afford any other food."

Soda nodded. "It's pretty cool," He said, I handed it to him.

"Here, take a look." I said pulling the quiver over my shoulders. Soda grinned as he ran his hand down the maple wood.

"Where'd you get it?"

"It was my uncle's," I said. "But before I left he made sure I left with something that would keep me alive. I'm a terrible shot with a rifle or a gun but he and my dad used to take me hunting in Wyoming and Colorado all the time and we always used bows. They're not as loud as a rifle and not as artificial as a trap."

"Can I shoot it?" He asked looking like a kid in a candy store. I laughed and nodded.

"Do you know how?" I asked.

"Nope!" He said excitedly. I smiled hand held out my hand; Soda put the bow in it as I looked around and found a cushion.

"Do you mind if I shoot this?" I asked.

"Go ahead." He said, I trotted over and set it up against a board. I pulled out an arrow and hooked it to the string pulling it back to my lips as I took aim and let the arrow fly, the arrow shot straight through the pillow close to the center. Not my initial target but it was good enough.

"Your turn." I said handing him the bow and an arrow. He pulled back without aiming and let it fly sloppily. I shook my head. "No, you did it wrong."

"How?" He asked confused but then looked to where his arrow flew and it went far passed the cushion. "...Oh, teach me?"

I laughed and trotted over to retrieve the arrows. "When we get back," I said pulling off my quiver and stuffed the arrows in it. "First let's feed the horse."

"Okay," He said with a sweet smile. I decided that Soda wasn't so bad after all, I still didn't trust him much but I began to like him- not _like_ him but genuinely like him. We got in the car and I put the bow and the quiver in the back of the truck then began driving out of the neighborhood. It grew quiet when curiosity had gotten the best of me.

"So... Johnny," I said. "His scar, how'd he get it?"

Soda shifted in his seat. "He got jumped about a week ago and they really beat the living shit out of him," He said. "It's bad enough when his old man does enough to the poor kid."

My head snapped to look at him. "His dad hits him?"

"Yeah," He said. "They hate him for some reason. I honestly don't know why, he'd never hurt a fly."

I nodded then rubbed my stomach uncomfortably. "And you know Steve and Dally ain't got it good at home either. Steve and his dad go at it a lot too, Dally though he used to live in New York before he left his family completely. He stays at this place called Buck's."

Maybe skinsuit guy and I weren't so different after all. "Steve? I would've never guessed with how cocky he is."

"Yeah, he puts on quite the show," He said leaning back. "I've known him practically my whole life, well since second grade and we've been best friends ever since."

I smiled. "I wish I had a friend like that," I admitted as the street lights started to shine as the sun sank over the horizon. "But with moving so much you never really have time to make friends."

"I bet," Soda said sympathetically. "Why don't you stick around in Tulsa for a while? The gang already likes you and I'm sure Steve's girl, Evie and you would get along great."

_'What happened to that Sandy girl?'_ I thought. "Oh yeah? Didn't somebody say something about a Sandy? Is she your girlfriend?"

Soda hesitated before answering. "Well ex-girlfriend," he said. "She cheated on me and got knocked up by some other guy. Her parents made her move to Florida."

I looked over at him shocked. "Oh... I'm sorry, Soda, I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't worry about it," He said. "It was over six months ago now."

I glanced over at him but could see that he was still hurt over her. "You loved her though." I said more as a statement then a question.

"Yeah, I did… hell I still do. I mean I don't think I'll ever stop caring about her," He said. "I was planning on asking her to marry me once Ponyboy got out of school."

"Wow, I'm so sorry." I said quietly. "I can't even imagine how horrible you must have felt and still feel."

"Yeah, she was the only girl I ever truly fell for." He said. "I mean I've dated a lot of girls but I thought Sandy was the one, yahknow?"

"Yeah, I know how you feel," I said turning my eyes back to the road. "When people end up being not who you thought they were."

"Yeah, it's a killer."

Soda had already told me so much about his life and I had only known him really for a few hours, maybe he wasn't the murderer I was making him and his friends out to be. "That's one reason why I tend to avoid things like relationships and friendships even. I mean moving has a lot to do with it but in my experience it's just easier to avoid things that'll hurt you later on."

Soda watched me carefully as we pulled up to the barn and got out. "What do you mean?" He asked as we walked over to my trailer and I opened a small compartment on the bottom of the trailer and pulled out a flake of hay.

"Well," I said as we walked to where Tucker was being kept with the flake of hay in my hand. "I've just had a lot of people run out on me in my life so it's just easier to avoid what you know will happen... you know?" I asked as I whistled.

"You mean a boyfriend?" He asked as we heard the sounds of hooves in the darkness.

"Boyfriends, friends, parents." I said leaning against the gate. "Either way it's all the same."

"You know not everyone you come across is going to hurt you, Kimber." He said as Tucker came in view. I sighed as I threw him the flake but Tucker watched my companion for a moment before eating.

"I know..." I said before shaking my head wanting to change the subject. "Well let's get back so I can show you how to shoot a bow and arrow."

"After you."


	4. Socs Are Ruthless

After we had gotten back Soda hadn't said anything else about what was said at the barn, for which I was grateful. We were standing out front with our makeshift target; we had drawn circles on the cushion with a red sharpie.

I walked over and pulled my bow out of the back of the truck and slung the quiver over my shoulder as I returned to Soda's side.

"You ready to become a great white hunter?" I asked raising and lowering my eyebrows with a wry grin.

"Totally!" He said excitedly. I laughed and handed him the bow. "So what do I do first?"

I handed him an arrow. "First load your arrow," I said as he hooked it to the string. "Okay now you have to change your stance, stand sideways and spread your feet apart." I said as he turned facing me and spread his feet. I kicked my foot out to his foot sliding it a little farther apart.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Look at where you want to hit," I said as he looked towards the target. "And take aim."

He held the bow up and pulled back the string. I smacked his arm straighter then hit his elbow straightening it out. "Good enough?" He asked.

"Pull it to your lips." I said as he did so, "Now let it fly."

The arrow sailed through the air and hit the target just outside of the circle. "Well at least I hit it." Soda said with a grin.

I clapped for him. "Well done, Carb- uh Soda." _'Did I really almost just call him Carbonated Beverage? Ha imagine how embarrassing that would be.' _

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

'_Aw crap.'_ I thought. "I said well done, Soda."

He gave me a look then laughed. "Whatever you say."

"Soda get in here and get to bed," Darry said through the screen door. "You have work in the morning."

'_Yeah work to kill me before sunrise.'_ I thought as Soda handed me the bow. "Well that was fun."

"Archery always is." I replied as a bright light hit us, I squinted and turned seeing a blue mustang pull up.

"Hey, Baby," The passenger yelled. These guys must be what Soda called 'socs' driving their mustangs. "What are you doing hanging out with this greaser?"

Soda was about to say something when I put my hand on his chest. "Let me handle this," I said glancing up at him.

"No, Kimber," He said grabbing my wrist as I was about to turn to give these losers a piece of my mind bringing me close to him as he spoke sincerely. "I know these guys and they don't just want to talk, they're drunk."

"Look that's really sweet, Soda, but I don't need your permission." I said looking up at the taller boy, he gave me a concerned look but dropped his hand from my wrist I walked over making it known I was irritated with their presence, the mustang was filled with at least five guys who looked like those huge football player guys. "What do you want?" I asked uninterested.

"Maybe you should find some new company, Baby." The passenger said. I rolled my eyes in irritation.

"Now why would I want to do that?" I asked in monotone.

"Bob and I here can show what a," he paused then winked as he looked me up and down suggestively. "_Real_ good time."

I looked back at Soda and he gave me the look that said 'told you'.

"Uh no thanks." I said turning to walk back to Soda when I heard the door clank behind me.

"That wasn't a question, Bitch." A voice said behind me. Immediately Soda walked over and pulled me out of the way pushing me lightly behind him, I looked over then saw they had piled out of the car. Nearly all of them were taller and bigger then Soda, I had a feeling this would turn ugly real soon.

"Leave her alone, Bob." Soda said glaring at the taller, blonde boy.

"What are you going to do about it you useless dropout _greaser_." He hissed as the other four guys went to back up the blonde one. "Plus I don't think she'd be some _greaser's_ girl, she's definitely a soc's girl or soon will be." He said pushing Soda out of the way. "Now, why don't you come and get in the pretty mustang and we'll show you a good time."

I stepped back as I held my bow tighter. Maybe I had been judging the wrong group of guys, Soda's boys didn't even try anything and the second some guy in a blue mustang comes up he's trying to get me to come with him to gang rape me, cut me up in and shove me in a skinsuit. "Sorry but I already have a mustang, black one too." I said stepping backwards but he kept advancing, every time I took a step he took two.

"See! Even she's got a nice car."

"I wasn't talking about a car, stupid. I actually have a mustang." He glared at me for calling him stupid.

"What did you call me?" He asked, when I didn't answer immediately he pushed me against the chain-linked fence with his hand on my throat. "What did you call me, Bitch?"

Out of nowhere he was shoved out of the way as Soda came into view shaking his hand, he looked over and touched my arm. "Are you okay?" He asked. _'Wow, this guy's really nice.' _I thought as I nodded.

"Watch out!" I yelped as the blondie called Bob recoiled and tackled Soda to the ground, I felt a scream escape my lips as the other guys jumped on him and me. One guy grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me off the ground making me drop my bow covering my mouth with his hand, he was tall. Very tall and me only being five foot three and he had to be at least six-two; it was a high drop. I struggled violently as the other three pinned Soda on the ground mercilessly punching and kicking him in the face and chest.

"Stop struggling!" Apeface ordered as I struggled even more.

I bit down hard on his hand as he yelped dropping me. I hit the ground on my feet falling onto my hands as I scrambled for my bow that somehow got kicked a few feet away, before I had a chance to grab it Apeface jumped on me struggling to keep me down as he smashed me face into the dirt and gravel. He grabbed my hands and pinned them behind my back, I heard Sodapop growl as the other boys ruffed him as they pulled his leg as they jumped on him again.

"Darry!" Soda yelled as they punched him in the face. "Darry!"

No one heard his pleas for help though. Bob pinned Sodapop on his back as he sat on his chest flicking a knife out to his neck.

"No!" I yelped. "Don't hurt him!"

Bob shot me a wild yet drunken grin. "Tell ya what, Greaser, you let us take this fair-haired beauty and we'll leave you alone."

'_Fair-haired means blonde, Stupid. I have dark brown hair.' _I thought as Apeface grabbed a fistful of messy brown hair smashing my face harder into the ground.

"Not a chance." Soda spat. "She didn't do anything to you."

Bob pressed the knife into Soda's neck a little more shutting him up immediately. "I don't think you're in any position to say otherwise." He gave a sickening grin as Apeface pulled me up.

"Soda, just let it happen." I said as another guy grabbed my arm. "I'm not worth you getting sent to the hospital for."

Bob laughed. "Look at this little one," He said. "How cute, Grease! She's stickin' up for ya."

Soda struggled but Bob pressed the knife further to his neck cutting it slightly. I felt a gasp leave my mouth. I heard the screen door open which distracted the two guys at my side long enough for me to break free and grab my bow. The smoothness of the wood in my hand was reassuring knowing I was in my element with my nearly ancient weapon.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Darry's voice asked an arrow was loaded into the string of the bow aiming straight at Bob as he pulled Soda in a headlock.

"Don't move!" I ordered as all the guys backed up.

"Kimber, don't use that." Darry's voice said calmly but sternly.

I ignored him focusing solely on Soda and Bob. "Let. Him. Go." My voice sounded like acid, dangerous and low, intimidating and deadly.

"What are you going to do about it, Bitch?" he asked tightening his grip on Soda's already bleeding neck.

I felt a boiling flame starting to bury itself in the pit of my stomach. I may have just met Sodapop but I was getting sick of others thinking they're better then someone else, belittling someone who's different and to be honest I was tired of being called a bitch. I glanced at Soda as he motioned towards Bob's hand; I gave the slightest nod as I turned my head to Darry who seemed to be waiting for a distraction as well. I let the arrow fly as it struck its target hitting Bob in the hand and as if on cue Darry jumped on the socs as Ponyboy came out as well backing us up. Soda spun out of Bob's grasp and punched him square in the face. I tossed my bow aside as I jumped on Apeface's back managing to tackle him to the ground we rolled around fighting over dominance as he pushed me on my back. I heard a snap of wood and knew my quiver had snapped. I managed to push him off as arrows slid out of the quiver littering the ground he managed to push me off as the four of them raced back to the mustang and got in faster than you can say 'sucker'.

"This ain't over greaser!" one of them yelled as they spun out of the neighborhood. I groaned from my spot on the ground and arched myself up on my elbow as I watched them leave. Darry pulled Soda up by his arm.

"You alright, Little Brother?" he asked as Ponyboy walked over and held a hand out to me; I smiled and took it as he pulled me up.

"Thanks." I said brushing off the dirt from my clothes and face.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He said holding his stomach hunching over slightly. I walked over watching him carefully. Darry turned to me.

"Now you know why we hate socs, huh?" he said then grinned slightly. I smiled and nodded.

"You bet'cha." I replied.

"Get inside you three," Darry said as Soda nodded weakly. Darry led him up the stairs and into the house as Ponyboy walked me inside.

"It's a good thing you two came out." I said picking up my bow and the arrows that fell out. "Thank you."

"I didn't do nothing," Ponyboy said as he helped pick up the twenty or so arrows. "You're the one who shot him." He said twirling an arrow around his fingers.

"I don't know what happened with that honestly," I said as he handed me the arrows and walked towards the door. "I was ready to seriously hurt that boy if he hurt Sodapop."

I could feel Ponyboy's eyes burning into the back of my head as we entered the house. "Well it's a good thing you didn't. Wouldn't want you to get sent to jail over it."

I laughed lightly as we came inside, I looked over and say Darry lead Soda to the couch as the bruises started to form on his face and arms. I immediately dropped my bow and arrows by the door and walked over to him. "Ohmygod!" I exclaimed quickly seeing the full extent of the beating he had gotten. He laughed weakly.

"It's nothing, Sweets." He said as Darry came back with rubbing alcohol and a rag. I knelt down in front of Sodapop and tugged at his flannel lightly helping him out of it.

"I'm so sorry, Sodapop," I said noticing he had several cuts on his lips, cheeks, and of course his neck. Darry handed me the alcohol and the rag.

"I'm fine, Kim, don't worry," Soda said wincing slightly as he sat up straight as I lifted off his white shirt over his head carefully.

"Fine, my ass," I said pouring some alcohol on the rag taking a seat next to him.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Darry asked.

"Yeah," Soda answered.

Darry nodded. "Ponyboy get to bed." The youngest Curtis simply nodded; he looked over his brother before going down the hall. Once the other two had left I turned to Soda seeing the full extent of his injuries and what I saw baffled me. His entire torso was starting to turn an ugly black and blue swelling up.

"Dammit, Soda," I said more to myself as I looked him over. "You don't look so good."

"It's not as bad as it looks." He said offering a small smile.

I felt terrible for what happened to him because of me. "This is going to hurt," I said dabbing the rag on his chest. Soda hissed as it bubbled on the cuts. "Sorry." I said over and over with each dab.

"It's alright," He said. "Don't worry about it."

I looked up at him and frowned. I had been horribly wrong about these boys, especially Soda. He wasn't going to hurt me at all instead he basically saved me from those creeps and got a beating for it too. He wasn't this murderer I was making him out to be but a sweet seventeen year old boy.

It was quiet for a while as I cleaned him up a bit and disinfected his cuts. "Thanks for helping me out… again." I said. "I should've just listened to you and let you handle it."

"Hey, I understand," he said letting out a long sigh. "but the outcome probably would've been the same. Those guys were some of the biggest jerks, they love to mess with anyone and see how far they can push you. That soc didn't hurt you at all did he?"

I laughed at that. I barely had a scratch on me while he was beaten to a pulp and he was asking _me_ if I was okay. "He broke my quiver, but other than a few scratches I'm fine." I said. "How are you feeling? You're going to be sore as hell tomorrow."

"I'm sure." He said leaning back on the couch.

"You should go to sleep," I said standing up and held my hand out to him. "Here I'll help you."

He grinned and took my hand in his as I pulled him up wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around his back blushing at the fact that he was half naked and I was taking him to his room. We limped until we reached a door at the end of the hallway.

"I got it from here," He said removing his arm from my shoulders as he leaned against the door. I smiled feeling a whole new respect for my new acquaintance.

"Thank you for everything," I said then before I had a chance to stop myself I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight." I smiled and walked back to the living room.

"Goodnight, Kim." He said before I heard the door creak open and close. Usually I hated when anyone called me 'Kim' but for some reason I loved the way it sounded coming off of his lips and I couldn't help but be flattered that he already had a few nicknames for me being 'Kim' and 'Sweets' while all I had was a secret nickname for him. Carbonated Beverage.


	5. Horseback Riding With Sodapop

The next morning I woke up curled up on the couch with a blanket covering me. I yawned and stretched as the smell of pancakes filled the room, I looked around remembering where I was and who I was with and more importantly I wasn't dead in a ditch. I groaned lightly as I sat up bringing my legs under me in criss-cross. I heard the shower start as I shook my hair loose letting it fall over my shoulder and down my chest. I got up and walked to the kitchen seeing Darry setting pancakes on a plate, he still intimidated me because he was so much bigger then I was and his muscles were like the Hulk's but he was nice enough.

"Good morning," I said adjusting the strap of my pajama shirt.

"Morning, Kimber," He said handing me the plate filled with pancakes. "Here, you mind setting up the table? The other plates are over in that cupboard."

I nodded, at least he wasn't one of those guys who did everything for their guests. That annoyed me and it was a relief to know that he wasn't going to treat me any different than someone he's known for years. I walked over and grabbed four plates setting up the table and put a few pancakes on each plate as Darry cleaned up. I looked through the cupboards until I found cups and set them on the counter then went to the fridge and filled them up with orange juice before setting them down as Ponyboy came in.

"Good morning," He greeted with a yawn as he sat down on the table. "This looks good." He commented before soaking his pancakes in syrup.

"Good, eat up." Darry said before sitting down himself. I sat down next to Ponyboy awkwardly before curling my feet crisscross. There was a silence as the shower shut off and a few minutes later Soda came in only wearing his jeans and to my horror his bruises looked worse then before. "Jeez Soda," Darry said seeing his brother. "Maybe you should take the day off, Kid."

Soda shook his head sorely. "We can't afford it." He said sitting down next to me, I couldn't take my eyes off of his bruises. Those stupid Socs wanted me and he's the one who got the shit beaten out of him while all I had was a scratch on my cheekbone and my quiver broken.

Darry handed the phone to Soda. "Well I don't think it's a good idea for you to show up to work like that and you know Hugo ain't going to let you work looking like that."

Soda sighed in defeat and called his boss. I looked down and ate my pancakes in silence, once Soda hung up I looked around at the boys as I finished breakfast. "Well thanks for everything guys but I think I'm going to find a motel or something," I said putting my plate in the sink and rinsed it off. "That way ya'll don't have to pay for me to live here like some freeloader."

Soda jumped up. "No, don't worry about it," He said. "We don't mind if you stay do we guys?" He asked looking at his brothers.

Darry stood up and put his plate in the sink as he looked down at me. "Let's make a deal," He said, I looked over at him raising an eyebrow. "If you help out around here you can stay as long as you need."

I looked between the boys. "Well," I walked over to my backpack and fished through it until I found a few dollars then came back. "It's not much but here's six dollars. I can get a job or something and help pay the bills or something."

"We don't want to take your money, Sweets," Soda said

I shoved it in his hands. "Well too bad." I said with a smile. Soda just grinned as he put the money in a jar by the phone.

"Thanks." He said before walking off to his room.

I leaned up against the counter. "Thanks for letting me crash here," I said to Darry as he walked over and pulled on a tan shirt with a logo with some roofing company. "It means a lot."

"Don't worry about it," He said. "Plus the gang seems to like you." I smiled as he walked over to the door and slipped on his shoes. "I'll be back later tonight, tell Soda to take it easy today."

I nodded as he walked out the door. I looked over at Ponyboy who had set his plate in the sink. "I'm going to the lot to hang out with Johnny," He said. "Will you be alright with Soda?"

I nodded. "Yeah, no worries."

He smiled and walked out the door. I walked over and grabbed a black fitted t-shirt and a pair of jeans then went in the bathroom to change, I pulled my hair into a braid. I walked out and saw Soda laying on he couch with his eyes closed. "So what do you want to do today?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"Well I have to go feed Tucker," I said. "Want to come?"

"Sure!" He said with a smile as he got up weakly.

"You alright?" I asked as we walked slowly to the door.

"Yeah," He said. "Just sore."

I nodded as we walked down the steps and into the truck and drove down the road. We didn't talk much all the way there until we had got out of the truck and to the pasture. We walked over to the gate as I let out a long three note whistle and in the back of the pasture the black blob of a horse shot it's head up before letting out a long whinny. I glanced at Soda out of the corner of my eye as he watched Tucker come trotting up from the pasture. I don't know why he was being so nice to me and hanging out with me when he really should be laying down for a while and that he was so willing to get nearly killed to make sure those socs wouldn't take me with them, I had to admire him. Not many people would stick their neck out for someone they hardly knew and I found myself hoping this would turn into a friendship that would last a long time. Soda was a good guy from what I could see, he was sweet and funny but sensitive and reckless at the same time.

Tucker came up and let out a soft nicker. "Hey Bud." I said to the horse as I hopped the fence and hugged him around the neck.

"His name's Bud?" Soda asked as he ran his hand down Tucker's nose.

"Nope," I replied patting Tucker's thick neck. "It's just a nickname but his registered name is Tuck The Luck but his barn name is Tucker."

He grinned as he shifted weight. "He's pretty, what breed is he?"

"He's a spanish mustang," I answered then got an idea. "Hey we should go to Dairy Queen."

Soda laughed then nodded. "Alright let's go." He said walking back to the car.

"No," I said leaning on the gate. "We should ride there on him!" I said motioning towards Tucker.

"Are you crazy?" He asked turning back towards me. "He's not going to freak out when the socs honk their horn is he?"

"Nope," I said. "We can even put a saddle on if you want to."

He gave a nervous smile. "It's been years since I've ridden a horse," He said. "I used to have this little pony named Mickey Mouse- I mean he wasn't really mine he belonged to someone else but I was the only one that little pony would listen to so he was basically mine."

I smiled. "That's kind of how Tucker is," I said as I opened the gate. "My mom used to train and sell horses and she got him when he was a snotty six year old, she eventually trained him and was going to sell him to this old rancher guy but I refused to let him go." I laughed. "We've moved at least thirteen times since and he's always come with."

We walked up to the trailer with Tucker following us. "I miss having horses," Soda said as I opened the compartment and threw some hay to Tucker, he ate it gratefully as I pulled out the saddle and blanket.

"Here," I said throwing the saddle in his hands. "Let's refresh your memory. You saddle him." I said with a grin.

He laughed. "Well I sound like a hick but I never rode with a saddle."

I smiled. "Good," I said "I hardly do either but it's easier to get on when you're riding double."

"Touche," He said as he put on the saddle pad then the western pleasure saddle, made of dark brown leather and a nicely padded seat. Soda tied up the cinch with ease making you think he rode horses everyday. Once he was all saddled I put my foot in the stirrup and swung up. "Alright how are we going to do this?" He asked.

"Umm," I said as I turned Tucker around and moved my foot out of the stirrup and held my hand out. "Here put your foot in the stirrup and take my hand." He laughed as he put his foot in the stirrup and took my hand as he tried to pull himself up failing horribly as I, of course, laughed at him.

"Stop laughing!" He said as he jumped up as I pulled on his hand.

"Come on, Sody!" I said through my laughs as he hopped around on one leg as he kept trying to pull himself up but still failing.

"I don't think this is working," He said as he grabbed a hold of the horn as he managed to swing his leg over Tucker's butt but that only resulted in causing the saddle to slip to the side. I made a small scream as I tried to grab onto Tucker's mane to stop myself from falling to the ground.

"No! No!" I said but we both slipped and fell to the ground with a thud although I didn't hit the ground. I somehow landed on Sodapop, his foot caught in the stirrup. I pushed myself up on my hands seeing how close we really were- I mean obviously we were close because I was... well you know, on him. I imagine we looked pretty ridiculous, I mean here we were laying on the ground with me laying on his chest and his foot caught in the stirrup while Tucker just stared at us like we were a couple of retards.

"Well hi," Soda said putting his hands on my hips. I felt my cheeks burn a bright red as I pushed myself up and off of him.

I let out a nervous laugh as I sprung up and uncinched the saddle readjusting it still feeling my cheeks heat up under the summer sun. I saw Soda step up beside me as I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye seeing his cheeks were red as well. "Well anywho," I said glancing up at him, sure I've had boyfriends before but I never really let myself get physically close to anyone except for short hugs never actually being close enough to feel his small chuckles vibrating in my ear. "How about you get on first."

"Alright," He said as he once again tried to get on but just couldn't pull himself up.

"Alright, Soda," I said getting impatient. "Don't mind my grab." I said and pushed his butt up helping him successfully get on the freaking horse.

"Oh don't worry, Babe, I knew you just wanted to touch my butt that's cool." He said and immediately I felt my cheeks burn again.

"No!" I said embarrassed as I looked up at Soda as he pulled his foot out of the stirrup and held his hand out to me.

"I'm just kidding, Sweets." he laughed. I rolled my eyes with a sigh as I grabbed his hand and unlike Soda was able to get on.

"See, that wasn't so hard." I teased. He turned his head and stuck out his tongue. "Alright, let's go." I said moving my feet slightly giving Tucker the cue to move. I scooted closer to the back of the saddle as we made our way out of the stable area and onto the road.

"You can hold onto me if you need to." Soda said over his shoulder, I smiled and hestitantly wrapped my arms around his stomach. I found myself fighting a smile as we got into town and obviously seeing a horse in a little town was enough to catch the attention of the people walking around.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked drumming my fingers lightly on Soda's stomach.

"Better," He said. "Still sore but other then that I'm good." He replied as we rode through a park. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," I said resting my head against his back. "Are you sure it's alright if I stay with you guys? I mean I can find a motel or something really." I said lifting my head from his back as he turned his head back towards me.

"Hey, I don't want those stupid socs getting anymore ideas if you're alone." He said. "You seem like a nice girl and I don't want them hurting you."

My eyebrows rose. "Well I did shoot that Bob guy in the hand with an arrow," I said. "I'm sure he'll be back for revenge."

"I don't doubt it, honestly." He said as we came to the lake, the grass was green and the trees provided the perfect shade.

"Let's hang out here for a while," I suggested looking around. "I'm kind of curious to know about you." I said with a smile.

"Alright." Soda said as I laid down on Tucker's butt. "What are you-" He began as I swung my legs up in a backflip off of Tucker. "Well that answers my question... show off." He teases as he got down.

I let out a small laugh. "Show off?" I asked grinning. "You're just jealous I'm a more talented horsewoman then you are." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well I'm not a woman so you beat me there," He replied coolly adjusting his flannel's collar popping it.

"Are ya sure about that?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm not convinced."

Soda's eyes widened as he gave me a look of shock. "What! I am so manly you don't even know, Sweets." He said. "I bet I could get any girl in the park to blush."

I grinned and cocked a hip. "Alright, Mr. Macho, prove it," I said he looked intriuged by this new bet forming. "If you can't get a girl to blush you owe me a dollar."

"And if I can?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "You think of something."

"Alright," He said thinking. "If I can make some girl blush then you have to... jump in the lake."

My eyes widened. "What? That's hardly fair, Curtis." I said matter-of-factly. "Wet jeans are _so _uncomfortable! They rub on your legs and it just makes for a miserable day."

Soda gave me a look but then laughed. "Alright then you have to come with me to the drag races this Saturday."

I rose an eyebrow then held out my hand. "Deal." He took it and we shook as we looked for a girl for him to make blush. I spotted a redheaded girl that was yelling at her friend.

"Her." I said pointing to the girl then glanced up at Soda who's face dropped.

"She looks like she could eat me for breakfast." He commented crossing his arms over his chest. "Chose someone else."

I shook my head. "Nope, make her blush." I said as he gave an unsure look. "Come on, Pretty Boy, you said you could make any girl blush so go for it."

"Do I really have to?" He asked.

"Yes, Soda, you have to." I said pushing him forward. "Go on, let's have it."

Soda let out a long sigh before walking over to the screaming redhead as I watched on interested. He stopped a few feet away from her with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, I'm Sodapop Curtis," He greeted as the redhead looked at him. He stood there stiffly as he glanced back at me unsure but I gave the look that said 'do it, you pansy.' he turned back to the girl. "I was wondering if your hair is really red."

The girl gave him a look. "Yeah...? Why?" She asked irritated.

"Well I just have never seen someone so beautiful before," He said then leaned in and whispered something in her ear. The redhead's scowl changed to a shy grin as she giggled.

"Oh really?"

Now I was curious as Soda continued flirting with the girl as he reached out and touched her hair. I was impressed by such a bold move but the girl laughed as she shifted her weight as she flirted back with him but they had lowered their voices so I couldn't hear. Damn. Then low and behold a small amount of redness appeared on her pale face. I silently cursed to myself as Soda said goodbye to the girl and trotted back towards me with a cocky grin.

"I win." He said. "You, me, and loud screaming cars, Babe." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulders waving his other hand out as if the drag races were before us dramatically. Normally I would hit any guy who called me Babe or Sweets but I didn't mind him calling me it for some reason and didn't bother correcting him. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Sounds like a blast." I said as he dropped his arm from my shoulders as we sat down in the grass and people watched.

"You know Dally jockeys for this race horse trainer," Soda said looking at Tucker as he munched happily on the grass. "That's the only thing he actually does honestly, racing horses. There's a race every summer at the county fair."

I looked over interested. Apparently Skinsuit guy had a lot more in common then I thought. We both seemed to have grown up in a rough life and had a love for racing horses. "Really?" I asked. "When's the fair?" I asked.

"At the end of the month," Soda said. "It goes on for a week, there's rides, drag races, horse races, it's a blast."

I smiled. "Do they allow girls to race?" I asked interested.

"They do but most of the jockeys are guys," He said. "They're really competitive, the winners get a purse of a thousand dollars. Most girls around here either don't ride or don't want to get into the competition."

"How do you enter?" I asked curiously.

"They hold pre races Friday," He said. "They want only the fastest horses because they want a good show. They chose twenty horses and riders to race and everyone in town comes. Only problem is there has to be a jockey, a horse, and a trainer."

"We should enter!" I said with a smile.

"You don't have a trainer though." He said raising an eyebrow.

"You could just say you're my trainer," I said excitedly. "Then I'd be the jockey and obviously Tucker would be the racehorse."

"Alright, let's go down to the track Friday and see if Tucker is fast enough."

"Okay!" I said. I had been in plenty of races and I knew Tucker was very fast, I honestly loved the rush of racing against other horses and jockeys- especially when you beat those snotty, over confident jockeys. We sat and talked for hours and hours under the shade of the tree, I was touched that he actually sat down and tried to get to know me. Most people I've come across don't give me more then five minutes, all I was, was a pretty face but Soda actually listened to what I had to say. It wasn't hard to like Soda, he was easy to talk to and I found that after only a day and a half of knowing him I felt like I could almost trust him and trusting for me was a very hard thing to do.

"So," He said laying down on the grass then scooted over and laid his head down in my lap. "What's the real reason you moved out here all alone at seventeen years old?"

I bit my lip, it was a nervous habit of mine when I talked about my past. "I already told you," I said as my voice cracked. "My parents moved too much and I just wanted out."

He gave me a look. "You lie," He said calmly laying his hands on his stomach, "I can see it in your eyes."

I mocked his look. "Alright fine," I said hesitating. "This last year my parents and I just couldn't get along to save our lives ever since my twelve year old sister died and I just couldn't take their negativity so I hooked up the trailer, loaded a couple bales of hay, my tack, a bag of clothes and a few dollars, got Tucker loaded in the trailer and in the middle of the night I just left." I said as Soda sat up with a concerned look on his face. I hadn't told anyone this and I honestly didn't know why I was telling Sodapop but something about him made me feel safe. Maybe it was the fact that he took a beating for me or the fact that he actually seemed to genuinely care, either way it was nice to finally be able to talk to someone and have them listen.

"Your sister died?" He asked quietly. I nodded looking down.

"We had gone hunting out in the woods with my uncle and dad," I said feeling a wetness in my eyes but fought back the tears. "Becca went off on her own only to find a baby bear..." I said as Soda moved to my side and took my hand in his lacing his fingers through mine. "It all happened so fast... I mean she didn't even touch it but just the fact that she was near it the mother came barreling out of the bushes and attacked her." I said squeezing Soda's hand lightly as I felt the memory burning back in my head.


	6. Accidents

_*Flashback*_

_We had been trudging around the woods for hours and still had come up with nothing. My little sister, Becca was only twelve at the time and reckless as ever. She purposely did things Dad told her not to just to rile him up, it was earlyand Becca had been dying to go out on her own to bag a bird._

_I was asleep on the small cot of the cabin we rented for the weekend, I had already been able to bag a turkey already and Becca was getting restless in matching up to me. I felt the bed move vaguely and heard the clicks and clanks of arrows moving, small, nearly silent footsteps leading to the door. Immediately my head shot up._

_"What do you think you're doing?" I asked seeing the headfull of dark curly hair freezing at my voice, she spun around with a look of shock on her face._

_"Uh well I-" She stammered out with a bow in her hands that was taller then she was. _

_"You're not going out there on your own, Becca Wood." I said sternly as I stood up. "Especially when you're just learning achery with a bow that's twice your size." I said taking the bow from her hands._

_"Hey!" She yelped. "That's mine!"_

_"Actually it's Dad's," I said sternly. "And you're not going out there by yourself."_

_"Come on, Kimber! You and Dad and Uncle Randy have already shot something and I haven't been able to get anything!" She exclaimed in frustration._

_"You will eventually," I said. "You just started learning you can't expect to get something everytime, Sweetie."_

_She groaned. "But I bet I could get something if I went on my own."_

_"Yeah, you'll find a bear or something that'll eat you like the skinny little girl you are." I said cocking my hip to the side._

_"Kimber!" She said annoyed._

_"No, I'm not letting you out so get your little butt back in bed and wait for Dad and Randy to get up." I said sternly._

_Becca stamped her foot and reluctantly took off her quiver and sat back down on the cot. "It's not fair!" She growled._

_"Hey, get used to it, Little Sis," I said laying down and pulling the blanket over me. "Life ain't fair." I heard her groan loudly as I fell back asleep._

_When I woke up again Becca was gone, I shot up from the cot and looked around. Once again the bow and quiver was gone. "No." I whispered as I scrambled up. "Dad! Get up!" _

_My dad stirred and looked over at me tiredly. "What's wrong?" He asked._

_"Becca's gone!" I exclaimed as I scrambled for my shoes as Dad sprung up._

_"Gone what do you mean gone?" He asked._

_"I mean she's MIA, Dad," I said grabbing my bow and my own quiver. "She tried to sneak out this morning because she was mad that she hadn't shot anything and wanted to be able to do it on her own." _

_Dad shot up as he gathered his stuff as Randy jumped up as well. We raced out with our bows._

_"Alright split up but stay within a hundred meters of each other." Randy said. "This is bear country and now they're starting to come out with their little babies."_

_I shot him a look. "Then get moving." I ordered as I raced off into the woods. "Becca!Dammit, Becca, where are you!" I called out jumping over the bushes and fallen trees but found nothing. I ran down a small path with my bow in hand frantically searching for my twelve year old sister. _'Why does she have to go off on her own? Did she learn nothing in survival class? You're never supposed to go off on your own!'_ I though as I trotted up a rocky hill, the rocks slipped from under my foot causing me to fall but I managed to catch myself on my hand scraping it. I hissed and shook it off as I continued to climb up. Once up I looked around but couldn't see anything._

_I heard myself groan, all I could see were trees. Trees everywhere and no sister. "Dammit Becca, where the hell are-" I began when I was stopped by a small growl. I stopped and listened hearing it again. I walked towards the sound when I heard a voice._

_"Come here," A small voice said. "Come on, Honey."_

_I knew that voice, it was Becca. I trotted forward and was baffled by the sight. Becca was trying to hold a baby bear. "Rebecca Anne Wood!" I exclaimed. "Get away from that bear!"_

_Her head shot up. "He's nice, Kimber!" She said excitedly._

_"Becca! I'm serious get your ass over here NOW!" I growled in a low, dangerous voice._

_"No!" She exclaimed. My patience was running thin and the situation could explode any minute when the mother bear showed up._

_"Rebecca do you not realize how dangerous this is? Get your fucking ass over here now!" I growled as she shook her head defiantly. "Dammit!" I growled but wasn't willing to yell letting the mother bear know we were by her kid. Too late. A massive brown mass came barrelling towards Becca. Her head spun towards the growls only to be pummeled to the ground our screams filled the air as I panicked. The bear bit down on Becca's arm ripping her flesh. Dad and Randy came racing through the trees and immediately started shooting at the bear with their arrows while I just froze. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think, I just stood there. I had the full ability to help, I had the weapons and the skill but I didn't move. The bear ignored the arrows being shot in her body as she continued to attack my sister._

_"SHOOT HER!" Randy and Dad's screams filled the air but I didn't move._

_*Flashback Over*_

I let out a long sigh and laid my head against the tree. "My dad eventually killed the bear but it was too late for Becca." I said as my voice cracked horribly. "Dad blamed me for it because I didn't do anything. He never said it but I could see it in his eyes. Disgust. He hates me and I know it, every mistake I made he was on my ass for it even for the littlest thing."

I felt Soda's hand tighten around mine. "It wasn't your fault, Kimber." He said wiping my cheek, I hadn't realized I was crying until I looked at his finger that was wet with my tears.

"It was though!" I exclaimed but only loud enough to where he could hear me. "If I had done something she might have made it, I could have saved her but I didn't! I couldn't move and I don't know why." I said wrapping my arms around my stomach but Soda refused to let go of my hand.

"Hey, hey," He said soothingly as he ran his thumb over my hand. "It's not your fault, Kimber. That bear was stronger then all of you."

I let out a shakey sigh. "I know..." I said. "But after the funeral Dad would just say hateful things to me like that I was stupid if I got a C or lower on an assignment or I was lazy if I didn't clean my room. My father had only ever hit me once," I said looking down at our hands intertwined together. "And that was kind of the last straw. That night after he had gone to bed I left and I don't plan on going back."

Soda watched me carefully before he wiped another tear away from my eyes. "Does he know you left willingly? What if he thinks you got kidnapped?" He asked.

"He wouldn't care." I said harshly.

"You never know, Kimber," Soda said wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "He lost his youngest daughter and now his other one has gone missing? Imagine what he's feeling."

My grey eyes glared hard at him but then softened. "That doesn't give you a right to treat someone like dirt."

He nodded. "Agreed," He said running his thumb on my shoulder. _'Why ya gotta be so sensitive and sweet, Soda?'_ I thought as I looked at him, studying his expressions. "Just be glad you have parents though, mine died, I don't have parents to argue with or laugh with. I love my brother Darry but it's not fair of him to have to stay and take care of Ponyboy and me. We could be sent to a boys home but Darry won't let it happen, but he shouldn't have to be worrying about that, you understand, Kimber? Don't take people for granted."

I stared at him taking in what he was saying. I knew he was right but I know I didn't want to go back through Arkansas and Tennessee and Michigan to South Dakota. I couldn't go back, I couldn't take the disappointment in my father's eyes, the disgust he had for me. I always knew Becca was his favorite and I didn't mind that much at first but I had hoped he would at least try to make it less obvious. "I'm so sorry, Soda," I said leaning my head on his cheek. "I guess we're not so different afterall, huh?" I said so quietly I'm not sure Soda heard me but I felt a warmth press up against my temple and a soft smack of skin. _'What was that?'_ I thought to myself as I looked over at Soda. He had just kissed me. I felt my eyebrows raise as I stared at him.

"We're quite alike, huh?" He asked dropping his arm from my shoulders as he dropped down and laid in the grass. I felt the corner of my lips upturn in a smile as I laid down next to him and looked over at him.

"Thanks..." I said resting my hands on my stomach, he rose an eyebrow. "Thanks for listening and being so sweet, Soda."

His lips upturned in a smile. "That's what I'm here for, Babe."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I'm serious, Soda." I said. "No one ever listens to me... and it's kind of nice to be heard once in a while."

He grinned. "I know how you feel, Babe," He said looking up at the clouds. "I know how you feel."


	7. Day At The Track

The days flew by and the closer Soda and I got. We were almost always with the other and of course Steve was with us all the time too with his girlfriend, Evie. Soon the week was over and it was Wednesday, in two days I would be racing Tucker for the pre-races for the fair at the end of the month and I was excited for it. Today we were putting all our efforts into making an impression, Soda says that a first impression for, as he called us, 'freshmeat' is very important. Steve and Two-Bit had agreed to help out but Ponyboy and Johnny were helping Dally and Darry was at work as usual.

"Hey Sodapop," I said as I hooked up the trailer to my truck. He popped his head out of the windows of the trailer.

"Yeah, Babe?" He asked, his hair covered in hay. I couldn't help but laugh at him though. "What?"

"Your hair has hay in it," I said standing up and smacking my hands together ridding them of dirt and dust. "But that's not what I was gonna say."

"Then what?" He asked resting his arms on the edge.

"I guess I probably should've asked this before but when does this race start anyways?" I said with a laugh.

"They start taking names of jockeys, horses, and trainers at ten on friday morning and then they let them warm up for an hour before the pre races actually start." He answered. "But fair warning; Dally's really good. He's always put on the best horses, horse racing is the only honest thing Dallas Winston does."

I grinned wildly. "Well this year he'll have some competition," I said walking up to the window and looked up at Soda. "I've been in plenty of county races before and so far we've only lost three out of ten starts."

Soda grinned. "Good," He said popping back in the trailer as he was sweeping out the inside.

"Who else usually races?" I asked as Two-Bit came around the corner with a beer in his hand.

"A lot of socs are jockeys an unfortunately Bob is a jockey as well," Two-Bit said. "In fact, he usually races for this stable."

I gasped. "No shit?" I asked surprised. "I've never seen him here."

"He has someone else prep the horse before he actually races," He said. "Maybe that's why he's always loses to Dally."

I laughed, "What horse does he ride?"

Several other riders were prepping their horses and trailers around us as well, apparently the races were a big deal around here. A tall man walked out with a massive red horse with a fat blaze down its face and high white socks on all four feet.

"Rumor says it's her," Two-Bit said motioning towards the tall mare. "Her name's Dancing Darlin'. Dan's been training her for several years for these races and it'll be her first race but apparently she's fast. She's a thoroughbred."

I nodded. "Think she's faster then Tucker?"

"Never seen him run." Two-Bit said honestly as Steve came over with a power hose.

"Are you two going to keep yappin ya flap or are ya gonna get this peice of shi-" He stopped once he saw my eyebrow raise. "Get to work, Ladies." he said then left, I chuckled to myself as I went to the trailer door.

"Hey you might want to get out," I said. "Steve's going to power wash this thing and I'm pretty sure you don't want to get sprayed."

Soda smirked and walked out as Steve sprayed it. We all stood back as he seemed to be having a ball with it.

"I think he's enjoying himself." Soda said leaning on the broom.

"Me too." I laughed. We were out for several more hours washing and repainting the trailer changing it from it's once-was white to actually white. Once it was done it looked amazing, honestly but I guess I should've known considering two of my friends worked on cars daily.

"Oh, Kim," Soda said turning to me. "They let you go down to the track to get some training in before the pre-races. You and Tucker should go and I can clock you." He said. "I'm sure Dally will be there and then you can see what you're up against."

I grinned. "Not a bad idea, Soda." I said tapping his stomach lightly with the back of my hand. "So this is why I keep ya around."

"Oh whatever," He said. "You know you're in love with me."

I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks burn. "I don't love you, Soda."

Steve came up with a grin. "You know the first stage is denial." He said as he walked by. I gasped as I spun around glaring at him.

"I don't love him like that!" I exclaimed blushing like a madwoman.

"Whatever," Steve said as he kicked some dirt. "So when ya'll gonna go race? I've been dying to see how fast that little shit can go."

I grinned. "When the trailer dries," I replied. "And don't worry we won't dissapoint."

"Faster then trained racehorses?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm hoping so." I replied. "So do they use starting gates or do they just line you up?"

"They use gates," Two-Bit said taking a sip of his beer. "but they don't make you have a certain kind of saddle or anything."

"Cool." I said nodding.

A few hours later we loaded up Tucker, Two-Bit and I got in the truck while Soda and Steve got in Soda's car because they would have to leave for work in an hour or so. We drove to the track as Two-Bit was laughing at something that was on the radio but otherwise was quietly sipping on his beer. The track was on the fairgrounds, the ground was covered in sand as several other horses were loping around. I looked out and saw a palamino galloping around the track at lightning speed.

"Hey look there's Dally!" Two-Bit exclaimed pointing towards the golden horse.

"Dally's riding _that _horse?" I asked impressed. I didn't think Skinsuit guy was such a good rider. Guess I was wrong, in fact he was amazing. He rode like he was born to be in the saddle.

"Yeah, he's riding Hawaii Rise," Soda said, I knew he liked horses but I didn't think he'd know _all _my competition. I smirked as I unloaded Tucker and bridled him. "Let's see how fast he is." he said as the boys led me to the track where several official looking men in grey suits were watching the horses during their workout. "Those guys are the judges, they always come out and take a look."

"Hm." I said as we passed them and immediately they took interest in me because I was a female.

"Well hello," One of them said, he was tall and skinny with white, whispy hair and a top hat on. "Who might you be?"

"This is Kimber Wood," Soda said for me, I figured I should let him talk considering he was supposed to be my 'trainer'. "And her mustang, Tuck the Luck."

"Nice to meet you," He said with a smile. "I hope you're up to the competition, Miss. These boys don't play around when it comes to winning."

"Neither do I, Sir." I replied.

"Well happy racing." He said as we continued down to the track until the big red horse stopped a few feet in front of us; Bob Sheldon on her back. A few other horse and rider teams trotted up including Dally and Hawaii Rise. He looked impressed that I was even here let alone going to race.

"Well look at what we have here," Bob said with a cocky grin. "Looks like we have a lady trying to beat us this year. If you think you're going to even finish this race you have another thing coming, Sister. That scrawny little horse ain't nothing compared to Dancing Darlin'."

"We'll see about that, won't we?" I said noticing his hand was wrapped up. I shot Soda a glance as he was trying to hide a smile.

"Alright, prove it." He said sitting back in the saddle. "Let's have us a mock race."

"You know that's illegal, Bob." Dally said taking a drag off his cigarette. "No racing before the pre race."

"And what do you care about legalities, Greaser?" Bob snapped.

"It's a fair race either way." Dally snapped back. I rolled my eyes as I spun Tucker around and onto the sand track.

"Get back to your work-outs," I said over my shoulder. "You'll need em."

I heard Bob scoff but he turned Dancing Darlin' around and loped her on the outside rail as Dally trotted up to me.

"Didn't know you were a jockey." He said as both horses broke into a lope.

"Can't tell a lot about someone based on a five minute interaction," I said referring to the only real time I had talked to him which would be the first night I was here. Dally laughed.

"Well just be prepared to lose." He said before galloping off. I rolled my eyes as Tucker continued at a slow and steady canter warming up. I wasn't going to have Tucker go on a full on gallop just yet. As we loped around the outside of the track as the other horses were doing their own workouts. Bob galloped by at full speed around the track obviously to show off, but from what I was seeing he was going too fast too soon. I shook my head as Dancing Darlin' was slowing down at the last stretch which would have cost him the race. I watched him as I saw old Dan White stop him and start arguing with him saying that he was going too fast too soon and I couldn't help but laugh at him. I rode up to Soda as he, Steve and Two-Bit were watching me.

"Hey," I said pulling the reins back lightly to stop Tucker as a chestnut started acting up for his rider throwing his head to the side. We all looked over as he kicked off his rider and came barrelling towards Tucker and me. "Shit." I said as the horse bumped into Tucker on its way away from the rider, Tucker kicked out at the horse on instict pinning his ears back as I started to fall off, I grabbed his neck as the other horse bolted away from Tucker as the jockey tried to catch up with his horse. I glared at him as he ran by.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed as he ran.

"You might as well wait for him to calm down," I said sliding off Tucker. "What happened?" I asked.

"We were galloping and I used the riding crop." He said rubbing his arm.

"Have you ever used one on him before?" I asked.

"...No." He replied embarrassed.

I walked over and took his whip throwing it to the dirt. "Then stop using it." I said before walking away. I hated riding whips because most people who used them didn't use them right, obviously by the jockey that was thrown from his horse, I think that a riding crop shouldn't be used unless you have no other option to move your horse and only as encouragement to move the horse not beat the crap out of it. Soda leaned on the railing as I walked over.

"Nice," He said with a grin. "Alright well Steve and I have to get going to work. I'll see you tonight."

"Mmk," I said and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks for helping me out guys."

"No problem." He said before walking off to the truck.

"See ya 'round, Kimmy." Steve said over his shoulder. I watched him leave with Steve before looking back at Two-Bit who had a grin on his face.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You like him." He said simply leaning on the rail.

I laughed. "Me? Like Sodapop? Ha no." I said before swinging up on Tucker as I held out my hand to Two-Bit as he pulled himself up with much more success then Soda did. We walked out around the outside of the rail.

Two-Bit wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked. "Sure you do," He said in my ear. "I see the way you look at him and he looks at you the same way, Babe."

I looked over at him trying to look modest. "No he doesn't," I said looking forward. "And I don't see him as anything other than a friend."

"Sure you do." He said as we walked up to the trailer and got off loading Tucker back in the trailer as Dally walked over.

"Hey Dal." Two-Bit said as I shut the door and looked over at the taller guy.

"You guys want to go get something to eat?" He asked taking out a cigarette and lighting it before taking a drag.

"Sure, let's go to the Dingo." Two-Bit said before looking at me. "Let's go."

"We'll have to stop at the barn first," I said motioning my head towards the trailer. "It's too hot to leave him in there."

They nodded before getting in the truck, I climbed in and looked to my side hoping Two-Bit would spare me and sit next to me so Dally wouldn't. We didn't co-exsist well in my mind for some reason. Unfortunately he took a seat next to me as he puffed out cigarette smoke before handing it to me.

"Want a drag?" He asked, I just gave a sorry excuse for a smile.

"No thanks," I said. "I don't smoke."


	8. Dally and TwoBit

I followed Two-Bit and Dally in the resteraunt they called the Dingo. It was a cute little sock-hop type thing, We sat down and ordered burgers and chocolate shakes, I waited until Two-Bit sat down so I could sit next to him rather than Dally. He still gave me the creeps.

"So Soda tells me you're a good rider," Dally said sitting down leaning back in the booth.

"I'm alright." I said resting my arms in my lap as I toyed with my jeans. Dally just laughed at my attempt at being modest.

Two-Bit laughed as our burgers and shakes came. It was so much easier being around Soda then it was with Two-Bit and Dally, don't get me wrong I liked them- Two-Bit more so then Dally but I felt comfortable with Sodapop but I guess if I was going to stick around here in Tulsa I might as well make other friends who aren't Sodapop.

"A bunch of the jockeys are going to Buck's tonight for a drink, you dig?" Dally asked taking a bite of his fries.

I looked to Two-Bit to judge his reaction but he gave me nothing to work with and Dally was waiting for an answer. "How late will it be? I want to go back to the track in the morning and get a workout in." I said taking a bite of my burger.

"You can leave whenever you want," Dally replied. "But the jockeys want to see the new kid."

I smirked. "Alright, I'll go." I said hoping I wasn't going to regret this later on.

"I'll pick ya up at five thirty." He said drinking his shake. I nodded with a smile as we continued to eat.

"So how'd you come to live with the Curtis boys?" Two-Bit asked.

"I'm planning on moving soon," I said defensively, I guess it did seem kind of weird that a seventeen year old girl was living with three boys. Assumptions could be made and those were not in my favor, especially by other girls. "But I just kind of left my parents and now I'm here. I don't really have an exciting story." I lied, I guess the whole story about my sister dying, my father hating me and my mom just ignoring the world around her was kind of an interesting story but I didn't feel like telling Two-Bit and Dallas Winston.

"Your parents like the rest of the greaser's parents?" Two-Bit asked.

"Something like that," I said vaguely. "They just don't like me so I left, simple."

Dally laughed. "Nothing is simple, Kid."

I glared at him. "I'm not a kid, I'm not that much younger then you."

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Seventeen, you?"

"Same."

"Month?"

"December, you?"

"May, ha I'm older then you." I said with a proud smirk.

Dally just rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm older then both of you, I'm eighteen." Two-Bit said proudly. I smirked. "But Kim, you're older then Soda."

I looked at him surprised. "Really? I thought he was older then me."

"No, he was born in September." Two-Bit said eating a few fries.

"Huh." I said, I had never liked anyone younger then me before. Wait... _like?_ I do _not_ like anyone. Nope. I don't need anyone but Tucker. I looked up at Dally who was sitting across from me stuffing his face with fries. Boys were gross no matter how you looked at it, they stuffed their faces with fries, they put toilet paper in their butt cracks and then blow their noses with it before throwing it on some unsuspecting girl who's convinced you're going to kill her and throw her in a skinsuit... oh wait wasn't that Two-Bit who threw that used toilet paper on me? Aw, gross it was and I wanted to sit next to him? GROSS! What if he licked all my fries while I wasn't looking and now I'm eating french fries with Two-Bit spit. I set my fries down in disgust. I really did know how to not only freak myself out but also to lose my appitite.

"Let's go look for some action." Dally suggested once we paid and walked outside and stood beside my truck.

"Doing what?" I asked leaning against my truck and fingered through my dark bangs that hung in my eyes.

"Let's go to the south side of town."

"Are you crazy?" Two-Bit scolded glaring down Dally, I looked between them confused as all hell. _'What's so bad about the south side?'_ Maybe I should do some research about this town, seriously.

"They aren't going to touch us, Two." Dally said.

"Like hell they won't! We'll be on their turf!" Two-Bit argued as he pretty much got in Dally's face, which is pretty brave considering I would think that'd be a death sentence.

I stared at him like he was crazy. "Boys," I said as they continued to argue, "Boys," I said again but again they ignored me. "BOYS!" I interrupted pushing my way between them and putting a hand on both of their chests keeping them apart. I couldn't help but admire Dally's though, his pecks were nice! Or at least it felt that way. "Care to enlighten the tourist about what the hell ya'll are talking about?" _'Did I just say ya'll? Wow maybe it's time to move before I pick up an accent.'_ I thought but then thought against it. I liked it here, well maybe not the state but I liked the people.

"That's the soc side of town, Doll." Two-Bit said. "You've had your run-ins with 'em, you know they ain't good and the south side of town is their turf and Dally here wants to go waltz around their streets!"

I looked over at Dally glaring slightly. "How ya gonna get there big shot?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Like this." Dally grinned as he crossed the few feet seperating us and pressed me up against the truck taking my mouth in his and his hands on my hips. _'HE'S KISSING ME! AHHH! GET HIM OFF!' _I thought as I pushed him off and wiped my mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I asked glaring at him still feeling his lips on mine. He got a cocky grin as he held up a pair of keys, I gasped and felt my pockets only to find them empty, I gasped again and pointed at him accusingly. "You little shit!"

"Works every time." He grinned.

I glared at him before looking at Two-Bit. "Well how come you get to kiss the pretty girl?" He asked glancing at Dally. I felt my cheeks turn red as I rolled my eyes. Dally got in the car ignoring Two-Bit and started the engine before rolling down the window.

"You two gonna get in?"

Two-Bit looked at me unsure. "Might as well, those socs will be on you like flies to a dead body." I said as they both looked over at me awkwardly. "Too much?"

"A little." Two-Bit said offhandedly as we piled in the truck, unfortunately Two-Bit was a gentleman and let me in first, therefore I was stuck in between him and Dally. In _my _truck, which _I _should be driving but _no _Dally had to go and kiss me to steal my keys. Bastard.

Dally wrapped an arm around me. "What are you doing?" I asked picking up his arm with just the tips of my fingers, like how you would when you're picking up dirty underwear.

"Well I figured since you let me kiss you-"

"Well you thought wrong, Winston." I hissed.

He laughed. "Don't worry, Baby, I already know you and Sodapop got a thing." He said as we pulled out of the parking lot and down the road.

I shot a look over at Dally. "We don't have a _thing_, Dally," I said sternly. "Why does everyone say that?"

Two-Bit and Dally exchanged glances but other then that ignored my last comment, I rolled my eyes and looked ahead. As we continued the houses seemed to be getting bigger and better and suddenly I had a bad feeling. We passed a house that held the blue mustang and as if on instinct I shot my head down and of course Dally laughed at me.

"Scared, Kimberly?" He asked.

I sat up and glared at him. "It's not _Kimberly_, Dallas," I snapped. Man, this guy really rubbed me the wrong way. "It's Kimber."

"Well don't you have a weird name." Dally teased.

"Look who's talking, _Dallas_. I'm named after a gun you're named after a town in Texas." I replied cockily.

Dally glared at me sideways as I stuck my tongue out at him. Immature, I know but I couldn't think of anything else to do. I mean the guy stole my car and was making fun of my name. We drove around town for a while but the action was minimal, which was lucky considering we were in the Soc's side. By the time we got done it was five and we decided to go straight to Buck's. Once Dally pulled up I had gotten a worse feeling then I did in the south side of town.

We all got out as Dally walked right in but Two-Bit pulled me close to him. "Don't take drinks from anyone, Kid," He said. "They'll try to get you drunk so they can get in your pants. Not all greasers are like the Curtis boys and the rest of us. Some of us are worse then the socs."

I nodded. "Okay, thanks for the tip."

"Just stay by me, Kid, and I won't let nothin' happen to ya." He smirked. I decided I liked Two-Bit, he would be the good 'big brother' type guy. I smiled and followed him in staying close by him. Once I walked in I was hit by the smell of smoke and booze, a girl wearing nothing but her bra and underwear ran out giggling as a guy in just boxers ran after her catching her in his arms.

"Come on, Baby." He said laughing drunkenly. I turned to Two-Bit as he took a shot of something clear. I began wondering how well he would 'protect' me when he was passed out drunk on the floor. "Let's dance." He said over the roar of the music, I smirked and nodded. We started dancing in between several other couples, I smirked as Two-Bit pulled me to him putting his hand on my hip as we swung around dancing like fools.

"Mind if I dance with the little broad?" Dally asked putting a hand on Two-Bit's shoulder.

"By all means," I said grinning. "You two have fun."

Dally gave me 'the look' as Two-Bit laughed hysterically. I think the alcohol was getting to him as he walked off finding another beer as Dally grabbed me and pulled me to him, I tried to fight him but he was stronger then I was.

"Just let it happen, ya little shit." He laughed.

"Fine." I said. Surprisingly Dally wasn't such a bad dancer and I hate to admit it but I had fun as we swung around. Dally even looked like he was having a good time doing something other then causing trouble. Dally pulled me close from behind as we swung our hips side to side.

After we danced the boys had a few drinks when some guy sat down, he was cute but nothing like Soda's movie-star looks. Thinking of Soda made me wish he was here, I bet we'd have a blast. "Can I buy ya a drink, Babydoll?" He asked, his voice slurring slightly. _'Why does everyone in this freaking town call me some form of Babe or doll?' _I thought then thought of what Two-Bit told me, I glanced over at him as he took another shot laughing his crackle of a laugh.

"I'll pass," I said watching Two-Bit.

"That your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Ha, no." I said looking back at him. "He's just a friend."

"So who are you?" He asked.

"Kimber," I said. "Who are you?"

"Buck." He grinned, he seemed nice enough even though he looked like he was twenty five.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a forced smile. I looked around as everyone was either dancing, drinking or trying to pick up on some half naked girl. I was greatful I was wearing my t-shirt and jeans, I was the most covered out of all these girls. I felt something cold touch my hand and looked down seeing Buck was trying to give me a drink. "C'mon, Babe, don't be a wimp."

I rose an eyebrow, I was not a wimp. "Fine." I said and downed the whole glass of beer in a matter of seconds then slammed it down on the table. "How's that for wimp?" I asked arrogantly, Buck's eyebrows rose.

"Whoa, guys we got a bad ass over here." He said impressed. A few guys looked over as Buck poured me another drink, I knew this was a bad idea but at the moment I didn't care. One drink turned into two and two drinks turned into five and five turned into... I don't know I lost count after five. I was laughing at things that weren't even funny and apparently all the guys thought I was funny too.

I turned and saw Two-Bit who had somehow sat in front of me. "Twoey?" I said trying to focus. "When did you have two heads?"

Two-Bit let out his crackle of a laugh. "You're drunk, Baby!" He laughed.

I thought as I started counting my teeth with my tongue. "Did you know I have fourt-fourteen teen-th on the top of my mouth and sixteen on the bottom?" I asked laughing hysterically.

"You're crazy, Kimber." Two-Bit laughed. I smiled stupidly when I actually had a smart thought.

"Two," I said shaking his arm. "Will Darry be mad that I'm not back?"

"Dunno." He asked as he leaned in the back of his chair too far and the chair fell over. The room busted up laughing as he sprung up smiling stupidly. I laughed and leaned on the counter as the room started spinning and my world went black.


	9. My Reason

**Thanks for all the reviews! They make me so happy to read them (Haha) and on a totally unrelated note I got two new dachshund/chihuahua puppies and they're both girls but their names are Slone and Pita and if you've read **_**Hands In The Fire**_** then you'll know where Slone's name came from and Pita (Instead of Peeta) from the Hunger Games only girl-ified!**

**~KiraKenvor~**

When I woke up my head was spinning and hurt like a mother. I sat up and found I was in a bed. I stopped immediately, I didn't recognize this bed. I heard breathing beside me and started panicking as I looked over and saw none other then Dallas Winston shirtless sleeping next to me. I don't remember sleeping with Dally nor do I remember coming up here! _'I knew this would happen! Dallas raped me!'_ I began hypervenalilating before letting out a scream. Dally jumped about ten feet and fell off the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked jumping up.

I jumped up and stood as far away from him as possible. "Y-you!" I said trying to form my sentenced. "We! Ahh! We're in the same bed!"

Dally groaned. "We didn't sleep together, Stupid." He said giving me an irriated look.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Do I look naked to you?" He asked. I looked him up and down, he had on a pair of shorts but no shirt, then I looked down at myself. Fully clothed. I looked back at him feeling like an idiot. Once again I had gone to conclusions, Stupid.

"Um no." I said quietly, my embarrassment obvious.

"Exactly," He said. "You passed out and I took you up here before any of the other guys got any ideas."

_'What?'_ I stared at him. "Why would you do that?"

"Soda'd skin me alive if anything happened to his precious Kimmy." He said with disgust.

"I'm _not _Soda's 'Kimmy'." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, whatever." He said before laying back down. "I'm going back to sleep if you don't mind." He said annoyed pulling the blanket over him. I glared at him before walking out of the room and down the stairs. Luckily everyone else was either still passed out or had left already. I saw Two-Bit laying on the couch completely passed out and felt a moment of pity for him but he was a big boy and could take care of himself. I looked over at the clock that read 2PM.

"Shit." I said knowing Soda'd probably have a hissy knowing I got wasted with Dally and Two-Bit. I looked around for my keys but couldn't find them, I cursed under my breath and walked back upstairs. I opened the door and threw a pillow at Dally. "Where's my keys, Asshole."

Dally groaned. "Asshole?" He asked. "Well, that ain't nice. Now I'm not telling you where they are."

I groaned. "C'mon, Dal," I said impaciently. He just laid his head back down. I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, happy?"

"Overjoyed," He said groggily. "They're in my jeans."

I looked to the ground finding his jeans and fished through the pockets before finding the keys. "Thanks." I said before walking downstairs and in my truck, I started it and drove to the Curtis's house. Once I pulled in I saw Soda walking out in his DX shirt; once he saw my truck he had a look of relief pass over him. I opened the truck door and got out preparing for the worst.

"Hey Kim, where ya been?" He asked putting a hand on my waist.

"I was with Two-Bit and Dally," I said holding onto his forearm lightly. "Don't worry nothing happened."

"Good," He said with a smile _'Well, that's not the hissy I was expecting.'_. "Oh, some guy at the DX came looking for you and asked if I knew where you were."

I raised an eyebrow. "What guy?"

"He was kind of an older guy with dark hair." He said motioning his hand a little taller then him. "'Bout this tall."

I felt the blood drain out of my face. "Did he tell you why he was looking for me?"

"Said he needed to talk to you as soon as possible," He said as Darry came out followed by Steve.

"Let's go, Little Brother," Darry said. "You'll be late!"

Soda nodded then looked back at me. "Hey, I got to go," He said before kissing my cheek quickly. "See ya after work."

"Kay, bye." I said as the three piled into the car and drove out. I had mix emotions, a fuzzy feeling in the pit of my gut when Soda kissed my cheek but also a numb feeling in my chest that spread through out my entire body overshadowing the fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I knew exactly who was looking for me. Uncle Randy. I think Randy was the only one who didn't blame me for Becca's death, what had Soda told him when he asked if he knew where I was? Did he tell him I was temporarily living with him and two other boys? What if he came here and made me come back with him? Like hell I'd go back. I was done with my parents. No matter how much they say they missed me or loved me I could never shake that mental image of my father's disgust for me. I knew he'd never let it go because Becca was his little girl; his favorite and what was I? I was the trouble making guinea pig child who my parents made all their mistakes on. I was the one who snuck out at night to meet boys, I was the one who mouthed off when my parents told me 'no', I was the screw up kid. The one Dad would have rather died that day instead of his precious little Becca. Don't get me wrong I loved my sister more then life itself but I couldn't help but be jealous of her, she got any and everything she wanted and not just with 'things' she got the attention I craved but I wasn't stupid enough to sleep around or get attention by smoking or doing drugs. I let out a long sigh and ran a hand through my hair. I walked inside as Ponyboy was walking out.

"Hey Kim," He greeted. "I'm going to the movies, you wanna come?"

I figured I had nothing else to do. "Sure," I said. "Let me just brush my hair and change real fast."

"Alright." He said sitting down on the couch. I smiled and grabbed my bag of clothes, I sifted through until I found a pair of shorts I had cut off at my thighs and a form fitting t-shirt. I brushed out my hair deciding to leave it down before walking back out seeing Ponyboy still waiting.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go." He said as we started walking down the street.

"What are we going to see?" I asked as the clouds shifted and turned grey.

"It's called Grand Prix," Ponyboy replied.

"Huh, never heard of it." I said as we continued to walk down the street. I was beginning to wish Soda had a day off, I really wanted to hang out and talk to him. Not that I didn't like the other boys, which I did, but I was partial to Sodapop but not like I was partial to him like I _liked _him. No, I don't think I could like Soda. I already said that when I said he was movie-star gorgeous and that maybe he was too pretty or maybe he'd be too easy to lose. Either way I do _not _like Sodapop Curtis, he was just a friend. If you fall in love then you get hurt sooner or later, or you love too much, ya do the hanky panky with them get yourself knocked up with a screaming baby and before you know it he's gone and you're stuck with a baby without a father and you'll have wrinkles and grey hairs before you're thirty. _'I should really stop exaggerating things...'_ I thought as we walked in the movie theature and paid for our tickets.

"I would've taken Soda," Ponyboy said pulling me from my thoughts. "But he can't stand movies."

I was surprised. _'Who hates movies?'_ I thought. "Why not?" I asked as we gave the guy our tickets and pointed us down the hall.

"He can't sit still long enough to watch them," He replied. "He always has to be doing something."

I laughed lightly as we got in the theature and sat down on the top row away from all the other people. The movie started shortly as I leaned back in my seat resting my head in my fist. I really didn't pay attention to the movie as I drew pictures into my knee with my pinky, Ponyboy was completely transfixed by the movie but I could honestly care less. I looked around at the other people in the theature, a couple was making out in the corner, a little kid was stuffing his face with popcorn, and two preteen girls were just as transfixed by the movie as Ponyboy was. An hour later and the movie finally ended, Ponyboy and I shot up and got out before the crowd came.

"Did you like the movie?" Ponyboy asked as we walked out of the theature.

"Uh yeah, it was good." I said shoving my hands in my pockets as we walked down the street.

"So the guys tell me that you and Soda have a thing." He says almost offhandedly. I stopped in my tracks.

"Do not," I said defensively. "Why does everyone say that?"

"Well it's obvious Soda likes you," He said as we continued to walk, I was kicking a rock along as we went.

"What?" I asked surprised. "He does not. We're just friends."

Ponyboy laughed. "Yeah but I know my brother and he's got the hots for you."

I didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted. I don't like Soda like that. I had only known him for a week! There was no way I could like him, sorry Soda. "Well I don't know..." I said trying to find my words. "Uh I don't know how to react, honestly."

Ponyboy laughed. "You know most girls would jump at the word that Sodapop had a crush on them."

I shrugged. "Well I'm not most girls," I replied as we came to the Curtis house, I felt myself fighting a smile seeing the car in the driveway. That meant Soda was home. Finally. I was looking forward to spending time with him. I followed Ponyboy up the stairs and into the house, we heard a thud and laughing coming from inside. Once inside I looked to my left and saw Sodapop tackle Steve to the ground.

"Do not!" He exclaimed oblivious to Ponyboy and me.

"You do so!" Steve said trying to push Soda off but failing horribly. I grinned and looked at Ponyboy.

"What didn't you do?" Ponyboy asked as both boys' heads shot up, Soda's cheeks got red as he jumped up off of Steve. I raised an eyebrow with a grin on my lips.

"Uh nothing." He said sheepishly.

I smirked and cocked a hip to the side. "Aw, c'mon, Sodypop!" I pleaded.

Steve stood up on his knees. "Soda wants you in hi-" He started before Soda threw him to the ground covering his mouth with his cheeks red.

"What?" I asked laughing as I sat down in the recliner.

Soda struggled to keep Steve down but so far was successful. "Nothing, Kim." He said with a grin.

I raised an eyebrow before moving to sit in front of him on my knees. "C'mon, Soda," I said sweetly. "What do you want me in?"

Steve bit Soda's hand. "Ow!" Soda yelped removing his hand quickly.

"Soda wants you in his bed!" Steve said quickly before Soda slapped him hard across the back of the head. "Ow!"

I felt my expression fall as my eyes rested on Soda, his cheeks heating up like a wildfire. I stared at him as he pushed himself off Steve muttering words and phrases that didn't make sense in his embarrassment pacing slightly. "I didn't say that, I swear." He said holding his hands up. "Kim, I promise I didn't... Steve tell her!"

Steve sat up and shook his head. "You said 'it wouldn't be so bad to get a girl like Kimber, she's cute.'"

"That does not mean I want her in my bed!" He exclaimed then looked down at me, his cheeks redder then before as he scratched the back of his head. "I mean you're very beautiful and I mean I bet you're good in bed but- shit. I-I mean uh... I'm sorry, Kim, I keep making a fool of myself." He said.

I just laughed out loud at his expense, Soda forced a smile as his cheeks never seemed to stop getting redder. "Don't worry, Soda." I said standing up. "It's all good."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

I smirked as Steve and Ponyboy went into the kitchen. I sat down on the couch as Soda flipped on the tv taking a seat next to me. I found myself wondering what it would be like to wake up next to someone as gorgeous as Sodapop, or even doing ... other things with someone like him, I was a virgin so I honestly didn't know the first thing about intimacy.

Did he really think I was beautiful or was he just saying that to butter me up? I don't know but either way it was cute and admittedly, Soda was pretty cute when he's embarrassed... '_wait what?'_ Soda's cute? Okay he's attractive yes, we've gone over this. He's movie-star handsome he was, for lack of better words, pretty, but Sodapop Curtis is _just_ my friend and only my friend.

Maybe it was a bad idea staying here, I needed to leave before I got attached to these guys- which I already am, I really like these boys; even Dally's alright I guess. They're the only friends I've ever really had considering we moved so much. Two-Bit's like the big brother I wish I had, Ponyboy had the potential to be an awful good friend later on down the road, Darry would be the voice of reason, Dally's the friend you'd have to bail out of jail, and Steve is like that annoying cousin who comes over all the time, I haven't really spent any time with Johnny so I couldn't really peg anything on him.

I needed to leave asap, maybe after the county fair races which is in two weeks. What if by then I won't want to leave Tulsa? I knew I was overstaying my welcome at the Curtis house even though Soda denied it every time I brought it up.

What would Sodapop think of me if I just got up and left in the middle of the night without so much as a note or a goodbye like I did to my parents? Did I really even want to leave in the first place? Did I really want to lose him? I sighed lightly. Of course I didn't. I didn't want to leave Tulsa and I knew exactly why I didn't too. I glanced over to my side and saw Soda drinking a coke. I shook my head and curled my legs up underneath me.

I might as well just quit playing pretend. I knew it just as much as the next guy but never wanted to admit it. I had a thousand reasons to leave but I only had one reason to stay.


	10. I'm Going To Kill You, Dally

Five AM, Friday morning. The sun had barely even peaked over the horizon but we were already preparing for the pre race. Soda, Steve and Two-Bit agreed to come help which was very sweet even though Steve was complaining about how early it was. I tied on Tucker's red rope halter and led him up to the wash station and hooked him to the cross-ties, even though I knew he didn't need to be. I brought over my bucket of soaps, shampoos, conditioners, tail-taimers, brushes, elastics, hoof-picks, hoof-shine, and show sheen. I turned on the water as Soda walked over.

"Can I help?" He asked.

I smiled. "Of course," I said handing him the shampoo and sprayed Tucker down. Soda popped open the shampoo bottle and squirted some on Tucker's back. "Be generous with it, Boy!" I said with a crazy grin taking the shampoo bottle from him and squirted nearly the whole bottle all over Tucker's body. Soda laughed as we scrubbed Tucker making sure he would look spotless, I grabbed a face wash that wouldn't burn Tucker's eyes and rubbed it all over his forehead, cheeks, and ears as Soda sprayed the water on his back washing off the soap. We washed Tucker's mane and tail and did it all over again in a second lather. Once he was washed I grabbed the detangler and sprayed it on his mane and tail handing Soda a brush and brushed out all of the tangles in his hair, it took another hour of washing and brushing, I got a pair of clippers and clipped the hair around Tucker's mussel and ears, I shaved down the feathers on his legs and the rest of his hair leaving a design on his butt that read 'Tuck The Luck' in cursive.

"Nice," Soda commented. I smirked.

"They'll remember his name that way." I said as I grabbed a pair of scissors as I trimmed up his mane and tail and braided it in small little braids and wrapped it in small buns down his neck then braided his tail in a french braid until the end of his actual tail bone leaving the rest of the hair loose. I was almost done. I cleaned out his feet with the hoof pick and grabbed a pair of hoof clips. I had taught myself to be a farrier that way I wouldn't have to pay to get Tucker's feet done. I clipped away the excess hoof and sanded it out making each hoof perfectly round before shoeing him and oiling the hooves making them look shinny.

"Hey Soda," I said standing up straight stretching my back, "What time is it?"

He looked up at the clock on the wall of the barn. "Eight." He said. "We have to leave here in an hour or so."

I was amazed that all that took so much time. "Hey, be a doll and put some hay in the haybag for me will ya?" I asked resting my hands on my hips.

"Sure thing." He said as I led Tucker to the trailer and tied him up to it. Steve walked over slinging a wet rag around his shoulders.

"Hey," He said cocking a hip to the side. "Ever heard of a shower?"

I felt my mouth drop. How rude. "What?" I asked.

"Your horse looks better 'n you do!" He said laughing as he held up a small pocket mirror up, I looked at my reflection. Ew. Steve's right, I need a shower.

"Well, at least you're the honest type, Steve." I said. as Soda came out with the haybag and tied it up so Tucker could eat. "Hey Soda, can you take me back to your place so I can fix this? My truck is already hooked up to the trailer." I asked motioning towards my face.

Soda laughed. "Yeah," he said taking my hand. "Let's go!" I smirked as I glanced over at Two-Bit who was giving me the 'told you' look. I just grinned and trotted with Soda to his car and got in. It only took a few minutes to get to the Curtis house as I walked in with Soda in tow.

"I'll be back in a minute or two," I said kicking off my shoes and pulling off my grey flannel as Soda watched me.

"Alright." He said with a small smile as he looked me up and down.

I began wondering if what Steve said was true. That Soda wanted me in.. his you know... bed. I smirked and decided to see if I could get Soda to crack. This could be fun. I smiled at him and set my flannel on the chair and walked off to the bathroom feeling Soda's eyes burning in my back, I smirked to myself as I pulled up my white tank top just as I turned the corner. I stopped behind the corner and listened. I heard Soda let out a breath.

"Wow." He said quietly to himself as footsteps led over to the chair, I heard a creaking and knew he had sat down. "So sexy."

I slapped a hand over my mouth as I trotted off to the bathroom trying to stop myself from smiling. So Soda thought I was sexy. I smirked as I pulled off the rest of my clothes and started the shower and got in quickly washing my hair and body. I let the warm water wash over my body when I heard the bathroom door open. I froze. No way Soda would come in here!

"Hey! Rise and shine, Soda!" Someone's voice said as the shower curtain was pulled back. I screamed as I dropped to the ground covering my chest and nether regions. The person screamed, and I screamed.

"DALLAS!" I screamed from my kneeling position on the floor of the tub.

"You're not Soda." Dally said with a grin.

"No shit, Sherlock! What the hell is wrong with you? Who goes and opens shower curtains when they hear someone showering!" I asked baffled as the shower continued to rain on my back. "And if someone is in the fucking shower they aren't sleeping!"

"Well I was going to freak out Soda but instead you were here," He said leaning against the counter. "And that's much more entertaining."

"Dally, if you don't get out of here now I'm going to kill you in your sleep." I growled as the door opened again. I groaned loudly.

"What happened? I heard you scre-" He said then saw me, naked, trying to cover myself in the tub.

"Okay, guys!" I said loudly. "GET OUT!"

Dally shifted his weight. "I don't think I will."

If looks could kill, Dally would drop over dead, ignite into flames and burn to a crisp then be grinded into dust to be thrown in a ditch put in someone else's skinsuit. "Dally, if you don't get out I'm going to kill you."

"You already said that and I'm still alive." He said laughing.

I glared at him. "Soda, give me a towel." I said irritated. I was going to murder Dally. Soda tossed me a towel as I tried to wrap it around myself without the boys seeing anything even though they already saw my butt, although Soda was a gentleman and looked down but Dally, of course, didn't care to avert his eyes but instead moved slightly to get a better look. That bastard. "Can you not look?" I asked.

"Nah, I haven't seen a good lookin' girl in a while. I'm going to look all I want." Dally grinned. I groaned and covered myself. I stepped out and headed straight for Dally and slapped him across the face.

"I hate you." I said as he laughed before standin up straight glaring down at me with a grin on his face.

"You love me and you know it." Dally said wrapping an arms around my waist pulling me close to him. I scoffed and pushed him with one arm while my other arm wrapped around my chest making sure my towel wasn't going to fall off.

"Don't touch me." I hissed stepping back and bumped into Soda.

"Firey little one," Dally said coming towards me, I felt hands on my hips as Dally went to kiss me again.

"Dally leave her alone." Soda said pulling me to his side.

Dally grinned then looked down at me. "See, I told you."

I stared at him confused. "Told me what?"

He looked between Soda and me. "Ya'll are in cahoots."

"We are not!" Soda and me said at the same time. Dally just grinned.

"The race starts in an hour," He said. "You two lovebirds might want to get ready." With that Dally left leaving me, with only a towel on, and Soda, standing there awkwardly behind me. I looked over at him feeling a blush on my cheeks.

"Alright," I said pointing to the door. "You too."

He grinned. "Alright." With that he walked out of the bathroom finally leaving me to get dressed. I pulled on a plain white tank top with a green plaid flannel with dark blue jeans and my dark leather cowboy boots. I pulled my hair into a dutch braid down my back and finished off my look with a small amount of eyeliner on both the top and lower eyelids and some mascara. With that done I walked out and saw Soda waiting for me as he watched TV.

"You ready?" I asked as he looked up.

"Yeah!" He gave a huge smile and gave me the elevator eyes. "You look nice."

Dally's words burned into my head at his comment _'Told you.' _

"Thanks." I smiled as we trotted out to the car and got in.

**Short chapter, I know and I'm sorry I havent updated in a while but my internet was down for a few days and I've been having a hell of a time trying to find time to write but anywho, here ya go!**

**~KiraKenvor~**


	11. Cheater, Cheater

"Name and age of jockey?"

"Kimber Wood, seventeen years old."

"Name and age of trainer?"

"Sodapop Curtis, Seventeen."

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen?"

"Sixteen, Babe." Soda smirked. _'Oh my god, he's so young! I thought Two-Bit said he was seventeen!'_

I smiled lightly before turning back to the guy at registration. "Name, age, gender, and breed of the horse?"

"Tuck the Luck, Seven years old, gelding, and spanish mustang." I replied leaning against the table rubbing my collarbone as the older guy took down our information.

"Alright," He said reaching behind him and took out an orange blanket. "Put this over your saddle pad. You're number thirty six."

"Thank you." I said with a sweet smile and walked back over to the trailer walking side by side with Soda.

"Ya nervous?" Soda asked.

"Nah," I said waving off his question. "I've been in these kinds of races before."

He smirked. "Someone's confident."

"Now, now." I said smirking as we walked over to the trailer seeing Steve and Two-Bit laughing at something. I looked around at the other trailers with horses tied up to them. "So besides Dally's horse who should I watch out for?"

"Bob Sheldon," He said looking around. "Also see that appaloosa, that's Mongo and he's really fast. He won three years ago with a fifty to one chance."

"Impressive." I said as we walked over to Tucker. "Hey Bud." Soda walked over to the truck and pulled out my saddle and blanket. Soda put the pad on taking the number thirty six blanket from me and placed it over the pad adjusting it before throwing the saddle on and cinching it up and clipped all the attachments on. I smirked. "I could've done that youknow."

Soda just gave me a smile that would send a million girls head over heels. "It's alright," He said. "It's the least I can do."

I laughed at this. "You've done everything for me," I said just loud enough for him to hear. "I really owe you a lot, Sodapop."

He smiled innocently. "You don't owe me anything, Kimber." He said. "Everyone needs help sometime."

Soda could be so thoughtful at times which is another reason why so many girls are just head over heels for him. "Thanks, Soda," I said smiling. "I'll find a way to pay you and your brothers back though."

"You don't-"

"I want to though." I said cutting him off.

"Well you still lost that bet." He said smirking.

"What bet?"

"The one we made in the park where I could make any girl blush."

"Ohhhh," I said then pulled him to me wrapping my arm around his waist waving my hand out in front of me dramatically. "You, me and screaming, loud cars, Babe."

Soda grinned. "Yeah!"

"Riders please make your way to the track," The announcer said over the intercom. "Riders please make your way to the track."

I looked over at Soda. "Let's go, Kimmy." He smirked.

"What's going on?"

"They are fifty riders and only twenty spots," He said as I grabbed Tucker's reins and led him with us to the track. "they have two jockeys and horses race and the winner gets a spot in the race at the fair."

"Alright," I said as we stood beside the railing.

"Up first, Robert Sheldon on Dancing Darlin' and Randy Dollard on Give Me The Money."

I looked over and saw Bob mount Dancing Darlin' and be led to the gates as a sorrel gelding reared up as the rider tried to mount up, after a short struggle the rider, Randy was able to get on and be led to the gates. After a few tense minutes the gates flung open and the two brown horses bolted out kicking up clouds of dirt behind them. As I expected Bob rode Dancing Darlin' too fast too soon.

"Twenty-five cents says Bob looses." I said over to Soda.

He smirked. "You're on." as Bob and Randy rode around the first corner and Dancing Darlin' was several yards ahead of Give Me The Money but the other horse rode skillfully, waiting, and saving his energy for the last stretch. I heard Dan White yelling at Bob from a few feet away. The old man was a kind one but jeez he could get pissed. As the two horses came around the back stretch Bob was still in front but was loosing ground quickly. I would be surprised if he actually won this by the way he rode. I don't know why Dan hired him, he's a terrible jockey and right now I think Dan was thinking the same thing. As the two horses came around the last turn the turn and Give Me The Money was picking up speed and soon they were neck and neck around the final stretch.

I turned to Soda. "I'll have that twenty-five cents now."

"They haven't crossed the finish line yet, Kim." Soda said smirking as we both turned back towards the track as they neared the finish line. Both horses were neck and neck until by some spring of luck Dancing Darlin' pushed her nose forward.

I felt my mouth drop. Bob Sheldon, the terrible rider, had just won. _'How is that freaking possible?' _I thought feeling someone's hand on my chin and shut my mouth that I hadn't realized was gaping like some dumbstruck kid.

"That'll be twenty five cents, Babydoll." Soda said in my ear almost seductively. I shivered and glared at him but couldn't help but smirk seeing his contageous smile. I dug in my pocket and handed him a quarter.

"Here." I smirked as two other horses were called up and led to the gates. He smirked and took it shoving it in his pocket.

"You nervous?" He asked.

"We still have like twenty other riders," I said as the gates opened and a grey and blue roan horse raced out. "I'll get nervous when I'm in the gates." I said letting out a nervous laugh.

Soda just grinned as the horses raced by.

Two hours passed as I sat lazily on the railing waiting for my name to be called. So far Dally, Bob, that Buck character and a few other good riders had won winning their place in the race at the end of the month. I had to admit I was getting nervous with all these horses and jockeys who were much faster then the other horses I had raced against in past races.

"Kimber Wood on Tuck the Luck and Benjamin Guiver on Rocky Road." The announcer said. I stood there for a second. Did he say my name? Crap.

"Kim, that's you." Soda said. "C'mon!"

I smirked and shoved my foot in the stirrup before swinging up. "Wish me luck!"

Soda's cheeks flushed brightly. "How about a kiss for luck?" He asked with a smirk, I felt my eyes widen.

_'What?'_ I thought as I stared him down. "Mmm," I said trying to play it off. "Nope." Just because I thought he was cute doesn't mean I was going to be easy to get. Soda's face fell but then smirked.

"Good luck, Kimber."

"Thanks." I smiled before trotting over to the entrance of the track as Ben Guiver rode up next to me on a huge 17.2 hand black thoroughbred stallion. I had never liked stallions, they were always dangerous- much more so then a gelding. (A gelding is a male horse who's been neutered while a stallion is an intact male horse) He was massive and lean, the perfect racing machine and to be honest I was slightly terrified of him. Ben rode up next to me as we were being led to the gates.

"I hope you and your little... pony don't feel too bad about losing." He said, I already didn't like him. He was cocky.

"And I hope you like dirt." I replied coolly.

He gave a confused look. "Why?"

"Because that's what you'll be eating when you see Tucker's butt fly past you." I replied as the handlers pulled Tucker in the gates and shut the gates behind him. I patted his neck. "Relax, Tuck." I said quietly feeling the mustang tense up. Rocky Road thrashed in the gate next to me.

"Five," The announcer said once Rocky Road stopped thrashing and looked straight ahead of him. "Four! Three! Two! One!" The buzzer rang and the gates flew open, Tucker lunged forward. My hand flew to the saddle horn as Rocky Road raced passed us. I pulled on Tucker's reins lightly making him slow a bit, I heard cheering from the sidelines as we galloped alone the rail. As we moved into the back stretch I loosened the reins letting Tucker speed up enough to come in next to Rocky Road. I looked over and saw the look on Ben's face, it was obvious he didn't think that a little girl like me could ride. '_WRONG! HAHA SUCKER!'_ I thought as we neared the final corner. I moved Tucker on the inside right next to the railing, I looked over as Ben glared me down before taking his foot out of the stirrup, raise it up and kick out hitting me in the shoulder, I felt myself fall out of balance with Tucker's strides.

"Hey!" I yelled as he kicked out again. _'Do the judges see this!' _I thought frantically as he kicked me again and this time raised his whip and hit Tucker causing him to shake his head from side to side. "Stop!" I yelled as he kicked me again, this time with all his strength. I felt my feet fall out of the stirrup as my body fell to the side. I heard the announcer.

"Kimber Wood has fallen!" He announced excitedly. No, I hadn't fallen. I felt my feet hit the dirt as Tucker tried to slow throwing his head from side to side, my knuckles turned white with how tight I was holding onto the horn and reins as I ran beside Tucker as Ben's horse raced ahead in the last stretch.

"GO, TUCK!" I yelled as I ran with him building my momentum up before jumping up on the rail and swung up into the saddle. Before I had time to put my feet in the stirrups I kicked Tucker letting his reins go as I ducked down behind his neck as I grabbed a hold of the small braids down his neck. With each lunge on his neck my arms flew with it in perfect rhythm. Tucker was gaining ground fast as we came back up to Ben and Rocky Road. The look on Ben's face was priceless as we were neck and neck as we both crossed the finish line. I pulled on the reins lightly as Tucker slowed gradually as the announcer went crazy.

"What a race! Never has a rider been able to stay on with a ride like that! Now folks it'll take a minute to see who won that race!"

_'Did they not see what happened there!'_ I thought furiously as I rode up to Ben as I jumped out of the saddle, my feet digging into the sand. I crossed the few feet that seperated me and the other jockey and horse. I slapped my hand on Ben's leg pulling him from the saddle and fall to the ground with a thud.

"What in the hell is wrong with you!" I demanded to know as I pinned him down and began throwing punches left and right at his face. He struggled with each punch.

"Stop!" He pleaded.

"You don't fucking kick someone in a race!" I yelled as I heard people yelling behind me as I continued to hit Ben. "You should be disqualified!"

"Kimber!" I heard someone yell before I was pulled off of him thrashing and kicking. "Stop!"

"That little fucker kicked me off!" I yelled angrily. "He cheated!" I fought at the arms around my waist that were holding me tighter then I wanted.

I saw Darry come up and help Ben up as the judges and racing official people raced out. "Kimber, stop!" Soda said as he raced over pulling me off of Ben, I fought against him as the judges raced up.

The youngest one, being around sixteen and a girl walked over to Ben and pulled him up by the collar of his polo shirt angrily. "You are disqualified!" She yelled in his face. "You know the rules! No contact in races and certainly no kicking off another jockey! You, Benjamin Guiver, are disqualified and suspended for three years of racing." She said, her voice filled with poison. For some reason I thought this girl'd be the perfect girl for Dallas Winston, she was very pretty, slim but not too skinny, long brown hair that was pulled up in a bun and green eyes that pierced the soul. She was short, very short, I doubted she'd even reach five feet tall but boy did she have a temper. Maybe she could straighten out that little shithead hood.

After Ben was escorted off track grounds she walked over to me. "Kimber Wood," She said fixing her blue halter top. "You'll be advancing on and you'll be competing in the county fair race on July 23rd under the condition you are not injured enough not to race."

"I'm fine," I said resting my hand on Soda's that were still wrapped around my waist.

"Good." She said.

The short girl walked off with the other judges leaving the rest of us to get off the track so the races could continue. I felt Soda drop his arms from my waist. "That was impressive, Kimmy."

I let out a sigh as we walked over to Tucker. "What was?" I asked as we walked off the track.

"You," He said with a laugh. "You could've fallen off and got killed but you didn't _and_ managed to be a badass and get back on a galloping horse then beat the shit out of a soc. You got some balls, Babe."

I laughed at that. "Why thank you, Soda."


	12. The Past That Bites You

Hours after the races have ended I was still angry about Ben Guiver trying to kick me off my horse. I won anyway but still the whole 'I'll kick this chick off her horse so I can win' deal has me fuming. I found myself walking down the streets to the DX, I didn't really have a reason to go there but Soda had to go into work an hour after the races ended and he must be bored, that or he's getting harrassed by a bunch of slutty girls. On that thought I stood up straighter and rebraided my hair hoping I didn't look like a total mess. I walked up the few stairs into the DX gas station and opened the door, a bell rang but no one was in sight. Weird. I looked around the isles when I heard two people talking out in the garage. One voice I recognized immediately, Soda, but the other one was more muffled but definately female. I felt my cheeks heat up as the door opened causing me to jump.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Soda's voice said as he walked through the door then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. "Kimber."

"Hi, Soda," I said with a forced smile when a girl roughly my age and height with blonde hair and brown eyes walked out, I couldn't help but stare because I could already tell who this was, she was young, maybe sixteen but that's not all, she was pregnant, like six months pregnant. It didn't take a mathmatician to know who this was, this was the slut, this was the heartless, cheating bitch, this was Soda's girl, this was Sandy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked stepping away from Sandy, his eyes were glazy and misty.

"I was bored," I said rubbing my stomach uncomfortably. "So I came to say hi."

Soda smiled sweetly.

"Who's this?" Sandy asked irritated.

"This is my friend, Kimber Wood." Soda said introducing me. "Kimber, this is Sandy." He said raising his eyebrows as if to say 'that's the one'. I gave a small nod.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Soda, I need to talk to you." She said annoyed ignoring me.

Soda let out a sigh. "I can leave, Soda," I said. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Before Soda could reply the pregnant girl spoke for him. "Yeah, I'd rather you leave."

I felt my grey eyes narrow at her. "Sandy, you don't have to be rude." He said sternly.

"Well, I'm sorry but this is serious." She said cocking her hip to the side.

I pursed my lips together uncomfortably. "I'll see you around, Soda." I said before turning out the door before he could say otherwise, I felt a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. What if she was here to ask Soda to come back to her? And what if he said yes? Would that change what we have? Wait, what we have? We have nothing. I can't even admit that I feel something for Soda so why should I be saying we have 'something'. Sure, all the guys think there's something going on between us and maybe there could've been but Soda's told me all about this Sandy girl and how madly in love with her he was, dammit, he even said he was going to ask her to marry him even though she got pregnant with some other guy's kid. Sandy didn't deserve that boy, he was too giving and sweet and she threw him out like yesterday's leftovers. I sighed and went to the Dairy Queen down the road and ordered a chocolate cone before sitting down at one of the tables playing with the ends of my hair that wasn't in the messy but basic braid as I mindlessly licked the ice cream.

"Kimber?" Someone said, I looked around. "Kimber Wood? Is that you?"

I turned and saw a tall man with tanned, rough skin, with black hair and brown eyes. "Uncle Randy?" I asked in disbelief. Why does it have to be the day I see my uncle is the day Soda's ex shows up? Seriously.

He got a huge grin on his face before pulling me up out of my seat, making me drop my cone on the ground and into a tight hug. "I can't believe I found you! I've been looking every where for you!"

I scowled. "You made me drop my cone."

He released me. "I'll buy you a new one." He offered cleaning up the cone.

"You better." I teased.

"You have no idea how hard it was to track you down."

"I wasn't planning on being found." I replied offhandedly.

"Why's that, Chickadee?" He asked, I hated that nickname he created for me when I was three.

"I have my reasons." I replied vaguely.

"So of all places in the United States, why choose Tulsa, Oklahoma?" He asked as we walked back up to the register as he ordered me another chocolate cone.

"It was on the way." I replied distractedly as the girl behind the counter handed me another cone.

"On the way where?" He asked as we sat down at a table.

"Dunno," I replied vaguely.

He sighed. "You need to come home, Kimber."

My head shot back up. "I'm not going."

"Your mother is worried sick about you!" He said sternly running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"That a fact?" I asked. "Well it's been a year and I'm fine. So you can go back to South Dakota or where ever they moved to-"

"New Jersey."

I raised my hand in irritation and dropped it as if to say 'See!' "Exactly," I growled. "If Dad's still moving for his job and not freaking out and stayed in South Dakota to wait for me to come back or maybe the police to have some information then maybe I'd believe that he actually cares but no he's too preoccupied by his stupid job to care that his own daughter left."

"It's been a year, Kimber! They think you're dead! I've been looking for you all this time and now that I've found you, I'm not leaving without you."

I glared at him. "Do you see anything wrong with that?" I asked throwing away my ice cream, my appitite gone. "_You _went to look for me. _Dad _didn't look for me. _Mom _didn't look for me. _You_ did, Randy." I got up and started pacing.

"Kimber, they care about you," He said. "It's just when Becca died-"

"Look, I know that Dad and Mom are still grieving. I understand that, okay? I can't imagine how painful it must be to lose a child, but they don't understand that they're not the only ones grieving. They may have lost a daughter but I also lost my sister, okay? Dad just made things worse because I didn't do anything the day Becca died. I'm not going back and that's final."

"You are not eighteen yet, Missy, you have to have an adult of legal guardian until then." He said sternly.

"I am under the care of an adult and or," I said then whispered. "Ill," Then raised my voice. "Legal guardian."

Randy's expression grew frantic. "Who are you staying with? It's not safe to stay with someone you don't know!"

I glared at him. "I know them! And in fact they are very good friends of mine."

"How do you have 'good friends' in Oklahoma, a place you've never been before?"

"I met them the first day I was here," I said. "I know they wouldn't hurt me or anything, trust me, I've already thought of being raped and murdered and skinned alive and cut into a million pieces then thrown into my own skinsuit."

He stared at me similar to how Soda did when I asked him if he was going to kill me. "How do you know they're not going to kill you later?"

I gave him a look, Soda was too sweet to hurt anybody and even Dally wasn't so bad- he was a pain in the ass but he was alright. "I just know, alright?"

He glared at me. "You have to come with me, Kimber."

"No." I said simply before standing up.

"What do I have to do to convince you to come back with me?"

"You can't," I replied. "Plus, I'm not here alone. I brought Tucker with me."

He scowled at the name of my little black mustang. He had tried to train him before my mom did and that horse did everything possible to disobey him or buck him off. In my opinion it was hilarious but not in Randy's eyes. He wanted to send him to the slaughterhouse saying that 'a horse like that will never be trained!' Ha, shows him because Tucker is the best behaved horse I know.

"That horse is dangerous. I don't know why your mother let you have it."

"Tucker is a great horse." I hissed. "I'm racing in the fair at the end of the month on him. He's fast and if we win we get a thousand dollars of prize money."

He raised his eyebrow at that. "And what do you plan to do with that?" He asked.

"I'd give seven hundred to Darry, two hundred to Dan and a hundred for myself." I replied.

"Who's Darry? Who's Dan?" He asked protectively.

"Darry is the guy I'm staying with and Dan is the guy I'm boarding Tucker at." I replied.

His expression grew concerned. "Why are you staying at a guy's house?" He asked frantically.

He was getting on my nerves now so I decided to piss him off even more. "Actually there's three guys."

"What! How old are they?"

"Forty, thirty five and twenty." I lied.

"WHAT! You are coming home right now!"

I laughed at his freaking out. "Nope." I said smirking as I sat back on the bar stool.

"Kimber Rose Wood." He said sternly. "I'm not leaving you here when you're staying with old men!"

I laughed at that. "I was lying, the oldest is twenty."

He gave me a glare. "That doesn't exactly make me feel any better, Kimber."

I gave a forced smile. "Sorry, but that's the truth and the truth is I'm not going back with you."


	13. Soda's Sandy

Uncle Randy and I argued for what seemed like forever. I knew that he wouldn't leave without me. Although, I wish he would be like my parents and forget I ever exsisted. At the end of the conversation I said I would go with him, but he would have to wait until after the races for me to leave. I owed Darry and Dan, but what he didn't know was that I was not going to leave with him but after the races I would pay my debts to Darry and Dan and be long gone before Randy had a chance to say 'Kimber Wood'. So I had a week and a half before the fair to get my things together and leave before Randy knew what was up.

I walked back to the Curtis house with a million things on my mind, although, one had slipped. I was about to open the door I heard Soda talking to what I assumed was Darry and Ponyboy, possibly Steve.

"I think I'm going to give Sandy another chance..." Soda said quietly.

"What?" I heard Steve yell, of course Steve would be here. "Why ya gonna take that broad back? She went and got knocked up by some Joe Blow, Soda! She ain't a good girl for ya!"

I froze and leaned against the side of the door hoping I wouldn't be seen. Was he really going to take her back? So much for something between us. "I know but I did love her..."

"Hey, Little Brother," Darry's voice said sternly but concerned. "Don't listen to Steve, it's your life, Sodapop, if you want to give her another chance then you do it."

"Yeah, I guess so." Soda replied quietly. I felt an ache in the pit of my stomach. Why would Soda choose Sandy? She cheated on him! And has the belly to prove it! Once a cheater always a cheater.

"Hey Soda," Ponyboy's voice broke through, cracking slightly. "What about Kim? I thought you really liked her."

I felt my breath hitch as there was hesitation on Soda's part.

"You know, Sodapop," Steve said. "I ain't seen ya so happy in a while since you been with Miss Kimmy." He said, I cringed slightly at the name 'Kimmy'. "No offense, Bro, but your attitude kind of sucked before she came around."

I felt a smile on my face. "But she doesn't even like me like that, Steve," Soda said, I felt my brow furrow. Was he blind? Of course I had a crush on him! "And she's just a friend. She... she's pretty and smart and stuff but I don't know maybe she's not the girl for me. I think Sandy is. I was going to marry her before, why should now change anything?"

Soda's words stung like a wasp sting to the heart. Was everything that happened between Soda and I just a figment of my imagination? Was I just making this whole thing up in my head? When Soda was with me was he thinking of Sandy? My guess was that he was thinking of Sandy, maybe he was even pretending that I was her, just that I dyed my hair black instead of blonde. I was just a replacement Sandy to him. What. The. Hell.

"Because she's good for you, Soda." Ponyboy said. "And I don't think she'd cheat on you, Soda, Sandy has before so what makes you think she won't do it again?"

Finally, someone with some sense. "I don't know, Pony, but ain't you the one who said that everyone deserves a second chance?"

I hear Ponyboy sigh. "It's your choice, Soda, but I'm just saying that Kimber is a good girl and you deserve a good girl."

Soda sighed loudly but didn't respond. I heard someone come to the door and panicked, I jumped off the porch landing awkwardly before falling flat on my face. I let out a small but throaty yelp before jumping up. I spun around and saw Dallas standing there laughing while he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Dally." I said feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Eaves dropping on the Curtis boys now?"

"Go away, Dally." I said trying to go through the gate but he stepped in my way.

"Where ya going?" He asked standing up straighter in an attempt to intimidate me- which he didn't. At first, he scared the living shit out of me but now he didn't.

"None ya." I replied trying to move to the other side but again he stepped in my way. "Dally."

He smirked before blowing smoke in my face. "I'm not moving until you tell me."

I groaned. "Fine," I looked behind me but found that who ever was coming to the door apparently decided against it. Damn. My jump off the porch for nothing. "I wasn't intentionally eaves dropping but when I walked up I heard them talking about Sandy-"

"Sandy?" He asked. "You mean Soda's Sandy?"

"No, Sandy the Sandman," I said sarcastically. "Of course Soda's Sandy, Numbnut!"

Dally's eyes narrowed at me. "Watch it, ya wise ass."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, he's thinking of taking her back."

Dally shot a surprised look. "Why would he want that two-timing broad back?"

I shrugged. "Beats me," I replied as if I didn't care, when in all entirety I did care. A lot. "But who am I to say who Soda should and shouldn't date. I ain't his mother."

He rose an eyebrow. "It ain't no secret that you guys have the hots for each other." Dally said leaning against the fence.

"I do not have a thing for Soda." I said sternly cocking a hip to the side.

**Hey guys, sorry for the long ... (Very long) wait for this shorter chapter. I've been going through a lot these past few months meaning my parents are getting divorced and me and my boyfriend broke up as well as I lost my job so I honestly haven't had the will to write anything about love and junk when it seems that everything around me is falling apart. Hope you guys all understand and I probably wont be writing anymore chapters for a while. **

**~KiraKenvor~**


End file.
